


Rockman X: Last Creation

by Giulietta



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Archetypes, Battle, Childhood, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Difficult Decisions, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Crack, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Innocence, Jealousy, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Memory Loss, Popularity, Poverty, Protectiveness, Realistic, Robots, Slice of Life, Stockholm Syndrome, Suspicions, The Day of Sigma, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 24,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: What if Dr. Cain didn't hear everything about X from Dr. Light and had an incomplete blueprint for X [Dr. Light created in case X breaks], thinking this was his ticket to success?Dragging X along, X is now Dr. Cain's adopted son and must face the world filled with prejudice.Summary: Everyone thinks X is human with Axl as his substitute protagonist.[Story diverges in Chapter 30. I will place the two new stories as links on X's answers. Sorry. Got a bit dazzled. o w o]





	1. Prologue

_'How much farther?'_

Looking around, I find myself stuck in the same path along the unwinding hallway. All of the lessons I learned from my creator's programs have already been fully integrated within my memory circuits.

_'When will I reach the end?'_

Supposedly after these lessons, my system would run and I would find myself looking at my creator. My creator as far as I could remember had a huge amount of facial hair below the face in the color of silver and calm blue eyes. Told in my database that this scientist was of the male gender, he would tell me a handful of fascinating facts about the outside world and all the wonderful people within it. The topic he seemed too eager to start was his family members; the girl named Roll, the boy named Rock and the last one, the mysterious teenager named Blues. He told me that I too was part of his family and since then he wore the same smile every time we converse, however, each meeting I noticed his figure start to crumble. I liked those times when we talk, at least I wasn't not alone (following all those protocols he set up for me.)

_'Why did he leave me here?'_

I remembered our last meeting very well, the doctor was coughing badly and was now holding a cane for support. He still kept his word on showing that facial expression to me, but that only made me see his wrinkles stretch out even more. Surprisingly, I was inside a capsule and not on the iron table. I knew I had limitless potential but.....You didn't have to seal me back in the darkness!

**_"What is this?"_ **

Turning to that direction, I hear a faint voice of a stranger and my creator. The only sensible thing I can do is run towards that area, hoping that I will once again see the daylight of outside.

**WARNING:**

**"X" --------*Static*------- NEW --------*Static*----------- CONTAIN AN INNOVATIVE NEW FEATURE - THE ABILITY TO -------*Static*-------------. IF "X" WERE TO BREAK THE FIRST RULE --------*Static*---- MUST NEVER --------*Static*--------- THE RESULTS WOULD BE DISASTROUS AND I FEAR THAT NO --------*Static*----- COULD STOP HIM.**

**APPROXIMATELY 30 YEARS WILL BE REQUIRED BEFORE WE CAN SAFELY CONFIRM HIS --*Static*---ABILITY. UNFORTUNATELY, I WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE THAT DAY, NOR DO I HAVE ANYONE TO CARRY --------*Static*---------. THEREFORE, I HAVE DECIDED TO SEAL HIM -----*Static*-------------- UNTIL HIS RELIABILITY HAS BEEN CONFIRMED. PLEASE ------*Static*---- CAPSULE UNTIL THAT TIME.**

The voice was as loud as day and night along with noisy static. I couldn't hear the rest of the speech but I knew it had something to do with me so I ran faster. I kept running until I saw the lighted exit in front of me. Reaching out to it, I cheered with joy.

 

_"Finally!"_


	2. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Cain and his group fucked up.
> 
> Dr. Cain is a scientist via being an archaeologist. He needs money and no hotshot materials can tell him if X is a robot or not.
> 
> In fact, no one knows much about Dr. Light except he makes robots as children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X = normal
> 
> Dr. Cain = Italicize

When I woke up… I forgot what I was. No. Something in the system start-up affected my memory.

 

_There was a thing in front of me - A capsule containing a naked sleeping human figure called X._

 

Everything around me shifted from the usual bright green to the menacing ebony dark.

 

_I realized whatever my colleague broke accidentally caused the capsule to malfunction._

 

As if these people tampered with the control panel, my entire sensory system died and then I realized they- **RESET.**

 

_I immediately went to the command panel and did my best to release the figure from the pod._

 

When I came to, I remember seeing shapes.

 

_‘We lost most of his memory…’ I thought, turning to glare at my comrades. Telling them to get out, I went over to pry the pod chamber open._

I blinked, there is a thing with moving eyes hovering above me.

 

_It’s a child!_

The thing is staring at me.

 

_“…” The child called X raised his arms, emerald eyes staring at me attentively._

The thing held my hand and raised me from my bed. The thing gasped, staring at a blue paper below me.

 

_“Is this from your father?”_

 

“…” Honestly, I could not tell. I lost my memory… but from mere deduction, I knew it must be. I nod and watched the man’s lips turn into a U.

 

_“This is it!” I cried, holding the blueprint in the air._

 

“W-who I?” I asked, staring at the thing with a confused face.

 

_“…” I frowned, looking back at the confused teen._

 

“You’re X.” The thing uttered, also unsure but I held every word close to being.

 

_“You’re Dr. Light’s…” I touched X’s neck and then the teen’s chest. There was a heartbeat and heat temperature._

 

“You’re Dr. Light’s son.” The thing confirmed. “And since he’s gone, I’ll have to adopt you.”

 

_"Ah..." The teenager nods slowly. Even though he's been sealed in a capsule for who knows how long (check later), he understands me. 'I wonder what Dr. Light was thinking?'_

 

“Thank you.” My voice is raspy and the thing does the U face again.

 

_“Here. Let me carry you.” I knew the kid will need to get medical attention but I don’t have enough funds for that. I’ll just do it personally. It can’t be that hard._

 

The thing carried me in his arms.

 

_‘God. I have an amnesiac kid. Good thing he’s light from all the lack of nutrients. Wait. That’s a bad sign. Damn it.’ I look at the blueprint, ‘the price to pay for money.’_

 

‘I feel like there is something wrong here.’ I thought, my eyes taking in all the information.

 

_‘I knew my minors in robotics will pay off!’ I exited the area to see my guilty fellow archaeologists._

“Rejoice! We got what we need here!” The thing said to the other things while showing off the blue paper. The other things also cheered, all with the U faces and sometimes a V face.

 

_“But because of you nitwits, we have an amnesiac!” I showed the clueless child in front of them. A lot of them showed guilt, but there’s nothing we can do anymore. I sighed._

 

“Fortunately, he is Dr. Light’s son.” The thing says and I see the other things make O faces. “So I’m adopting him to help us learn what the hell this thing contains.”

 

* * *

 

 

The things are noisy. The thing is carrying me back to a moving box. I wonder where this will go?


	3. Life is a pile of Lemons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or the reploid life flourishes and downgrades pretty fast that it's pissing Dr. Cain and Sigma off.
> 
> Oh and Zero comes into the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X reaches for the stars.

**"X" POSSESSES GREAT RISKS AS WELL AS GREAT POSSIBILITIES. I CAN ONLY HOPE FOR THE BEST.**

**SEPTEMBER 18, 20XX**

**T. LIGHT**

**\-------*Dimming of screen*-------**

 

It took a while before I learn how to talk like most people. Dr. Cain, my new father, said I must think this way because my past playmates consists of robots in the past. He says I am human and that I should regain my sense of emotion. I live in a place called an apartment. Because of the lack of financial capital, I am unregistered and must survive with bread and cup noodles.

 

_“Thanks!” Dr. Cain smiles at the brunet, picking the wrench from the child’s grip. X looks at the blueprint and the number of copies created to defragment its secrets. It looks like him, but not him. X wonders why?_

 

A lot of Dr. Cain’s friends say I am a robot, but the way I bleed and age debunks their entire theory. ~~Too advanced for society, Dr. Light updates X’s body through the use of nanites via a satellite and hopes his child will be as humane as possible.~~ It took a while before Dr. Cain learned how to make a small met or a metool for some. It took three months before his papers about Dr. Light and his legacy hit viral. It took another two months before we transferred to a place called a flat while trying to create the first reploid.

 

_“X.” Dr. Cain wipes the sweat from his forehead, grinning from ear to ear as he stared at his first replicated android based on Dr. Light’s blueprints. This time, he will call the paparazzi after he’s sure the thing can move. It has all the features of a menacing cop, even the butt chin is perfect! His adopted son popped his head out, having a dozen cookies stuffed in his mouth. ~~What a bottomless pit.~~ X walked towards him, staring at his masterpiece. Dr. Cain puffs his chest, announcing with a grin. “This time! If this works, we will call him… Sigma, you’re new brother!”_

To earn money, father had to get a crash course about Robotics. I helped him. The lessons were easy. I wonder why? When Sigma finally succeeded, a lot of people urged father to show the results to the world. He did and we were able to afford to buy a land and live in a house of our own. Father did not stop though, using Sigma as a springboard to enter other business opportunities. Reploids turned into a thing. Sigma was not alone anymore. I was happy for him, especially when I don’t have enough time to talk with Sigma without skipping class.

 

_“It’s like you got them all Cain.” The man tips his drink towards the scientist, smiling at how cheery his friend is. Dr. Cain chuckled, taking a deep drink from his cup. “I know right? I thank Light for all of this.”_

Sigma doesn’t understand people. They say we’re confusing. I understand his sentiment. I explain humans have always sought for purpose, especially with the freedom and will bestowed to us since birth. Sigma says I am different from the other humans. Sigma says I am special. I laugh, patting my tall brother. I am happy for having a big brother as duty-bound as Sigma.

 

_“Shit.” Dr. Cain slammed his fist onto the table, eyes closed as Sigma sat opposite from his position. The man knew his son is just as angry as him, but the **three laws of robotics** is implemented on each one of them. Sigma clenched his cup, a habit he learned from X, before commenting. “Humanity… Is a dreadful species.”_

 

People are treating reploids like commodity. They say reploids are toys, things to break and function in our stead. I wonder why? Sigma says they’re going to pay. Father is drinking again. I know they’re fighting for reploid rights and yet... Neither wanted my help. They say I should finish my studies first. I’m in college right now, taking my majors. I’ll probably get my PhDs in Biology later, starting from Molecular Biology all the way to the finish line. Then later, I’ll take the PhDs in Engineering and Technology offered- Oh! Also PhD Psychology! Sigma says I will never graduate at this rate. I tell him **nothing** is impossible.

 

_“You want me to be the head of the Maverick Hunters?” Sigma inquired, staring at the Committee. The same group of people who subjugated the reploids to a life of objectification wants him to put down his own people. The consul shook his head, stepping forward. “Yes but listen to us. This organization will be tasked to put down reploids who have been severely dehumanized and altered by the terrorists. In exchange for this act, we will gladly legislate your people’s rights.”_

 

* * *

 

 

I was about to finish my last PhD in robotics (Robotics and Computer Vision) when father called me to head back to help him patch up brother. From Europe back to Japan, I rushed to see the entire gamma unit in the infirmary. I ran farther, finally seeing father beside my brother’s unconscious form and a strange red robot. The red robot is in a containment pod, being analyzed by the scientists outside. Honestly, I didn’t care about my future patient as I head over to my father’s side. A missing left arm, dents all over his chest and artificial skin removed from the face region – we started repair separately. The faster we get brother fixed, the better we can assess the situation and decide on what to do with the red robot.

 

_“Do you think Sigma is gay for Zero?” Dr. Cain inquired, staring at the teenager reading a number of academic journals. X absentmindedly nodded, taking a sip of coffee as he flipped one of the books on the table, also reading it for his thesis. Dr. Cain sighed, tapping the table to catch his attention. X blinked, staring at him dumbly. Dr. Cain laughed, “If this keeps up, you’re going to be single. Live a little for my sake, won’t you?”_

Zero… He’s a strange android. He’s purely fitted for war. Zero has no purpose in life. He’s like that other reploid found by another archeologist group. ~~A production line dedicated for covert missions.~~ Zero also has different equipment to kill people. My peers are scared of him, but father says **they’re a bunch of pussies** so I shouldn’t be like them. When Sigma hit Zero’s crystal, the android-robot turned into a tabula rasa. Instead of fear, father expressed interest while brother expressed awe. Sigma seems to like Zero very much, even if Zero nearly killed him. I don’t know why, but Zero is interested in me. He finds me familiar, but he doesn’t know why. Zero is indeed a strange entity.

 

_“Where did you get that?” Dr. Cain closed the door, looking up to see his adopted son holding a box of chocolate. X stares at it, rotating it as if he himself is unsure. X opens his mouth, frowning. “A female reploid knocked by the doorstep and gave it to me.”_

Later on, I realize being a brother of the **Commander of the Maverick Hunters** and the adopted son of the **creator of reploids** is pretty stressful. Oh. The chocolate? I shared it with Zero. Apparently, he can taste food. Zero is also a fan of videogames, especially the gory ones. I had to nudge him to a strategy games to decrease his bloodlust, but Zero’s favorite games involve beating other people. Zero is still bitter for his loss against me. Sigma says winning against me is impossible.

 

_“You’re in my side right?” Zero asked, sprawled on X’s bed. X gave his friend a smile, “As long as it’s reasonable.”_


	4. Back to the Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigma and X have a talk and reaches HQ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigma has standards for X unfortunately.

**\------------------------------------------AD 21XX, Dr. Cain Residence --------------------------------**

Emerald eyes blinked innocently, wondering whether to wake the tiresome man up. The watcher had brown messy hair, curious green eyes and wore a violet shirt with a menacing reploid as design. Once the seventeen-year old decided not to continue with his mission, he went to the other room where he met a tall reploid who has a clean head, a lack of eyebrows, blue eyes and battle scars running down both his eyes. The reploid could easily be mistaken as a middle-aged man if not for the small red jewel embedded on his forehead, his square-like chin and his green armor.

 

"Have you waken the doctor up, X?" The reploid asked as he sat down on the sofa, he referred this to the small brunette. X shook his head sadly, hopping on to the sofa as well.

 

"Uhh... Sigma, I don't think it's a good idea to wake him up yet.... Remember your last argument with him when he was cranky? It's pretty bad." X looked expectantly to his considered 'brother.'

 

"I remember...." The reploid sighed and ushers X to come with him. Standing up, Sigma leaves a pile of reports the sleeping doctor would check on when he rises from his slumber.

 

"Want to go to the hunter base?" Sigma asked, smiling as his little brother jump joyfully at him. Only reploids and trained adults are allowed to enter the HQ nowadays, the council implemented this in fear of additional casualties. But that doesn't mean that X, the son of the creator of reploids, is included.

 

"I would love to!" X childishly exclaims, running to the hover bike outside. From a distance, Sigma could still hear the ridiculous noises X made as he tries to start the bike.

 

"Don't forget about your costume...." Sigma shakes his head and strolls outside. X is, what Sigma calls it, an anomaly. One excellent evidence is the age. When Sigma was first activated, X was probably a fifteen-year old. The first word Sigma heard from this green-eyed creature was; "Big brother!" Later on explained by Dr. Cain, X doesn't age as quickly as the other fellow humans because of his long confinement inside a capsule; sealing the child for more than thirty years already.

 

"You mean the blue tights and funny helmet Father gave me in Christmas?"

 

"Yes that!" Sigma answers back, paying no heed to the cranky groan of his creator. As time passes, Doctor Cain would sometime joke about his construction that if it wasn't for X's help, he wouldn't be able to understand the design notes and specifications Dr. Light left behind. And then there comes the other shocking evidence; his intelligence. Who knew a newly awakened child could understand the concepts of robotics so easily? Maybe that's why he was sealed in the first place.

 

"It's alive!" X shouts out manically, bringing Sigma to raise an eyebrow _if he had one_. "Can I drive it? Pleeaassse?!"

 

"You are underage young man," Sigma scolds playfully, lifting X to the back seat. "unless you want Dr. Cain to find out."

 

"What?! I'm already passed that age..." X puffs his cheeks. Watching as the bike began to levitate from the ground, X hugged the older reploid for support. "Can you stop using father as a blackmail? It's starting to get into my nerves."

 

"If you say so." Sigma muttered, driving faster to escape the human traffic about to pile up on the road. "Humans."

 

"Uh Sigma?" X asked, looking at the people's expressions inside their cars; not really the jolly type they were. "Ever since we've fixed that red stray reploid, you've been acting funny."

 

"...." Sigma didn't respond, debating whether he should; confide his wrathful thoughts and lose his beloved brother's trust or remain silent and make X nag about sometime later. Sigma then tries another approach, redirecting the topic. "Is this the reason why you wanted to visit the HQ? To go and check up on Zero?"

 

"No! I-well....maybe. It's just that" X didn't bother to press on with his suspicion anymore. Seeing how the commander laugh victoriously at his win, made X forget even more. "It's not my fault I have a habit of being too paranoid with the stuff I tinker, what if he malfunctions or-?"

 

"Stop worrying too much." Sigma warned softly, finally reaching their destination at last. "It isn't good for a human's health to think of such things."

 

"Stop being a racist. Stress affects both races just like how Death gives no exceptions." X rants carelessly, getting off the locomotive with ease. Running towards the entrance, X looks back to see the reploid walking pass him solemnly. "Sigma...?"

 

"What do you think of the recent trial X?"

 

X placed his right hand just below his chin and tried to recall back. The trial consists of a reploid disobeying simple orders from a murderer who was his owner, the reploid disobeyed due to the harmful effects his owner's actions would do to the surrounding vicinity thus accidentally killing his master in the process. Even though his actions were for the country, the reploid was sentenced to death.

 

"The court system is bias, the witnesses were over-exaggerating the details and the appointed lawyer's been bribed. All in all, the reploid's death was unjustifiable." X summarized with a hint of anger and sadness in his voice.

"Human or Reploid...Which side are you on?" Sigma's voice echoed across the hallway, reaching all the way to the hunters nearby. Sigma knew his followers would think lowly of him for bringing a human but he couldn't help it.

 

_'I can't pinpoint it but there's something about X that's inhumane...How can I say this? You and I both know X seems to be the ideal definition of a saint correct? I wonder if it's his worrying that makes him that way...It makes me worried on how the outside world will treat him once I’m gone.'_

 

The talk he had with Dr. Cain kept surfacing in his mind time and time again, it made him feel uneasy. Paranoia reached his limits eventually, causing him to observe the teen's activities at random times to the extent that he would leave an important meeting suddenly just to see X studying Dr. Cain's famous chocolate chip cookies recipe.

 

'But what if I wasn't a human?' X thought and went silent for a while. Rethinking over and over of the past events that occurred since he was found. "Not everyone is perfect. Everyone makes mistakes so I'd probably stick to....Family."

 

"Do you mean the Doctor?" Sigma frowns slightly, remembering the look his creator had every time he visited. If X were to side with that man, Sigma has really no choice but to elimina-

 

"No silly! Father can handle on his own. I meant you. You're my big strong caring brother! Who knows what idiotic things you'll do without me?" X said with a warm goofy smile, holding the older-looking reploid by the hand. Sigma returned the favor, but the smile seemed a bit dull. X noticed this but kept quiet, looking down in contempt. 'Why do I feel like I'm losing you?'

 

_"I want him analyzed immediately."_

 

"I wish I knew why you changed..." X whispered melancholic. Knowing that such emotions will do no good, X returns back to his cheerful side to greet his hunter friends a nice 'hello'. X didn't mind the envious stares he received from the other hunters, he got used to it acknowledging that they were jealous of his close relationship with the commander. They never knew who he was, what role he does in the HQ or his status. All they cared about was his celestial charisma towards both the scientists and higher officers in the HQ.

 

"Do you think Vava's going to teach me today?" X puffed his cheeks once again, remembering how his purple friend laugh like a madman when he tripped from a pebble in their fight. "He seems to just spar with me nowadays."

"He's in detention currently..." Sigma informs the younger one, earning a soft gasp. "He got arrested for being too reckless on Hunter operations."

 

"That's the third one this month." X mutters to himself, Vava was the type who neglect his orders just to have some 'fun' time. "Do you think it's my fault?"

 

"What?" Sigma questioned, aware of the reploid very well for that reploid was not only a great hunter but was also X's first friend. It all started from X's first visit in the HQ, leaving a child alone in his office for an hour was a huge mistake. Ordering his unit to search for the missing brunette, Sigma found out that X was inside the training room with another reploid his unit was too frightened to speak of. Sigma waited patiently in his office until the door busted open, he knew immediately that the reploid was Vile with the familiar growl and rueful movement he created as he carried a sleeping and injured X to the nearby couch. Gently putting the load down, the purple hunter storms out muttering things like 'You fucking come back' or 'Innocent bastard' which amazed Sigma even to this day.

 

"Because I didn't visit him these past two weeks?" X looked down guiltily, "Vava might have felt lonely and wanted to attract my attention since I always watch the news....But father didn't want me to go so I had no choice."

 

"Don't worry. I'm sure he understands...." Sigma still does not understand how the teen had befriended the most violent hunter as his first friend. Of all the people, X chose Vile. **Ruthless Vile**. Though, this could become to his advantage since, the reploid does love to destroy stuff that he disfavors. "Now put that smile right back on. Your friends wouldn't want to see you like this."

 

"You're right. I'm sorry." Looking up cheerfully, X prepared himself as the metal door opened.

 


	5. Meeting of the Strongest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The various commanders or bosses in short.

"I totally had you pawned there Storm." A red reploid with long yellow hair boasted, sitting on the near end of the long table with his hands crossed, a winner smirk displayed on his face.

 

"That was just a lucky shot." A reploid taking a shape of an eagle retorted back. "I doubt that you would win on our next fight Zero."

 

X was surprised to see everyone acting so lively. Hiding behind the larger reploid, X examined the room on the new commanders. 'They should be fourteen right now since the humans are taking another meeting on the other room.'

 

"You're on." Zero grins mischievously, mysteriously pulling out a golden hilt and igniting it to reveal a blue saber.

 

"Let's bet on who wins shall we?" A reploid with a scar on the right side of his face, pale blonde hair, purple and orange themed armor challenged to his fellowmen who sat passively on their chairs.

 

"That isn't nice Red." A reploid with a beetle-like structure stated, however, he was smiling with joy. "You shouldn't be doing this alone. Let me join in the counting."

 

"Sure Boomer." Red laughs as they watch the other bystander’s debate on who they'll choose.

 

"Hm..." Armored Armadillo thought for some time until he placed a small pouch on the table. "Storm Eagle."

 

"Me too." Launch Octopus placed his bet as well.

 

"I don't know about you two but I bet Zero will win." A reploid with a chameleon form commented, pulling out a bag of money and sending it to the scheming duo.

 

"Heh! As if Sting." A large reploid snickered, also pulling out a large sack of money. "We all know that Storm Eagle has the experience."

 

"Don't underestimate the red one Flame, he's a killer." An orangutan reploid said grimly. "He's a strong one, beat me in three minutes."

 

"I have to agree with Spark here." A tall reploid with red eyes, a blue hair and a black suit supported, placing his amount on the table as well.

 

"I'll bet on where Redips bet on." A pink ninja-dressed female reploid said, throwing her amount to the grim reaper.

 

"You do know that the commander is here right?" A reploid dressed up like a general said out loud, watching his higher-up clenching his left hand tightly while the other was gripped by a shy smaller reploid.

 

"Why thank you Signas." Sigma thanked, watching as everyone paused from their actions. X peeped from behind, blinking innocently at them on their doings.

 

"Nuts." Red cursed, hiding the money before it gets confiscated. "We'll finish this later guys."

 

'Agreed.' The group thought while sitting professionally back at their area. Sigma was about to give a scolding of a lifetime until he realized that X was within their presence.

 

"Who's the kid Commander?" The pink ninja asked, observing the fellow who saved their ears from torment. X just blinked, not uttering a single word.

 

"His name is X, my little sibling. Introduce yourselves to him. Now." Sigma forced a smile when X turns to his direction.

 

"I've been here before so I practically memorized everyone's name except for the pretty lady." X pointed at the female ninja. "I'm sorry for interrupting this meeting and for being a bother."

"Ah. The name is Marino. Don't forget okay?" Marino grinned, "You going to stay and watch your brother X?"

 

"Yeah...." X put his right pointing finger on his lower lip. "Sigma has to accompany me after all."

 

'Whew!' Sigma's left hand twitched on their relief sounds and found another way to distance X away from his area.

 

"Chill Penguin, I have an important task for you..." Sigma politely ordered, watching as one of his units, a penguin reploid, appear. "You will be accompanying X towards the research facilities. Am I understood?"

 

"Yes sir." Chill Penguin went to X side, holding his hand out. "Come on."

 

"I think I'll just wait for-" X blinked, looking at Zero first then at Sigma. Zero saw this gesture and blinked, wondering what his favorite blue guy want to discuss about. Sigma sighs and pries his hand off the teenager. It took a while but he was able to free himself and kick the two out of the room.

 

"Commander Sigma?" Zero wondered, watching how Sigma locks the room from the inside.

 

"Finally..." Sigma turns to them with a serious deadly aura. "About that event earlier..." All of the commanders looked at each other uneasily, this was going to be a long day


	6. Not so Popular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reploids don’t like X so well.... Go figure.

_"Why are you...constantly rushing to battle?" X inquired, watching Zero play an RPG game. Leaning on his friend's shoulder and feeding the guy fries when he feels like it, X wondered why Zero doesn't tell him off. X munches on a fry, "You could rest in the inn to recover. It'll only last a minute."_

_"X. If you were in my character's shoes, would you stop and recover?" Zero doesn't answer, but offers a puzzling question. X hums, staring at the knight moving in screen. Realizing they have no twisty fries left, X opens their bag of popcorn and pops a dozen in Zero's mouth. X responds, wiping his hand_ _stained with some of_ _Zero's saliva. "If I'm gravely injured to the point my arms are cut off then yes. I will."_

_"Hmmm..." Zero munches on the popcorn, killing a miniboss solo. X drinks his ice tea, raising Zero's soda to the point the tamed swordsman can bite onto the straw. X continues, "And Zero? The sprite doesn't show those type of injuries even when your HP is 1/32 empty!"_

_"I'll live. Trust me on this." Zero said after drinking, enabling a combo move to finish the enemy. X huffs, eating more of the popcorn. "You better not act this way in a real battle or you're dead mister!"_

_"Worrywart." Zero rests his head on X's head. Both males stared at the screen, reading the final skit before the Main Boss appears. While X found the scene heart-warming and also dreadful (since the main character's father is the mistaken villain), Zero busied himself in the glories of food._

 

 _"Zero._ _Shouldn’t you be doing your report?_ _" X tells him off lightly, especially when the teen didn't make a move as Zero frees his one hand to grab a mouthful of popcorn. Stuffing it in his mouth and tasting the salted caramel combo before drinking his sod_ _a_ _, Zero asks. "Hey X. Can you move to my place?"_

_"No... why?" X asked, drinking his ice tea. Zero didn't answer immediately, trying to not die from the main boss. Zero ends the battle, placing the controller down as the game comes to an end. "I like you."_

_"!!!" X choked on his drink, refusing to spill liquid and ruin his game room. Covering his mouth and standing straight, X turns to see Zero with a confused expression. X coughs, beating his chest. "Zero! We can't be in a relationship this early in the game!"_

_"N-not that way!" Zero decides to playfully punch X's shoulder. "I mean as friends!"_

_"Liar! I know you! You have a lot of friends!" X points accusingly with his free hand (the other holding his ice tea). Zero opens his mouth, but X isn't done yet. "You even have your own fan base! Admit it! You are popular!"_

_"Fine! I'm popular and have lots of friends!!" Zero didn't think X told him this as a rhetoric. "But being with you makes me more comfortable okay?!"_

 

_"..." This time, it was X who stared at him with a confused face. Zero scratches his head, looking away. "I...I don't know either."_

_"_ _Huh...” X didn’t think he’d have this sort of conversation before. Usually, the popular kids wouldn’t need to cling to people. X shakes his head, but unsure as well. “It’s just... a phase Zero... It will surely pass?”_

“ _You’re still treating it like an infatuation, aren’t you?” Zero is clearly upset for some strange reason. X looks at the credits and looks back, “No? I... am only thinking of my safety.”_

“ _From who? Reploids respect you.” Zero has no idea X gets bullied behind his and Sigma’s back because of his pacifistic doormat personality. True. He helped create Reploid with Dr. Cain but no one_ _ **ever**_ _believes that._

“ _...” X refuses to respond, sighing at his friend’s naivety. X only wants to help so he doesn’t understand why the reploids have to take their frustrations at him._

 

_"Dinner time-!" Sigma opened the door to see the two males staring at each other. Furrowing his eyebrow, the Commander of the Maverick Hunters asked. "What did X do this time?"_

_"_ _**Why am I always the one at fault?!** _ _" X stood up and complained at his brother. Zero also stood up, bowing his head and avoiding interrogation._ _Sigma has a poker face, staring at the short male. “You always make the simplest decisions astoundingly difficult.”_

“ _ **No I don’t!**_ _” X looks at Zero, “Zero! Back me up!”_

“ _....” Zero also has that indifferent face. X tears up, holding his arms close to his chest. “_ _ **I thought you were in my side!**_ _”_

“ _All of the reploids are on your side.” Sigma pats X’s back, earning a glare from the shorty. “Most of the time.”_

 

**These were not one of those times.**

 

"Ack!" X was pushed to the wall by his companion. "Chill Penguin?"

"How could commander Sigma think of you so high and mighty?" Chill Penguin asked furiously, pointing a blaster at X's face. "You're merely a human....I can't stand it!"

"!!" X paused, shocked on the reploid's confession. He knows he should get angry but... _Violence solve nothing_. "I-I'm sorry."

"That's what you always say. Pathetic." Ashamed, X closed his eyes for the incoming chill only to be greeted by his favorite companion.

"What's the Leader of the 13th Polar penguins doing here?" Vile gave a sinister smirked, redirecting the blast in its last second. "Thought I'd check up on you X."

"Vava!" X cheered gratefully, immediately punched after a few second relapse. "Ow!"

"Vile..." Chill Penguin voiced out, staring at the loose-from-detention reploid detestably. "I've never seen you protect a human before."

"You call X a human? Ha! That's a laugh." Vile lifted X easily like a sack. While walking with the smaller teen wiggling about, Vile stated his idea out loud. "He is Sigma's precious marionette after all..."

'X is a tool?' Chill Penguin frowned slightly, confusion shown in his face. 'For what?'


	7. Unreasonable Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vile and X are friends... They have a complicated friend relationship okay? Don’t judge.

** \------------------------ ** Corridors ** \------------------------ **

 

"Can you put me gently down?" X requested, watching everyone who pass through them give awkward faces. "Do you even know that I'm supposed to go to Dr. Doppler and Dr. Gate?"

 

"I do now so shut it and enjoy the ride." Vile continues on, kicking several doors open to enter.

 

"Ain't I heavy to you? Not like I'm saying you're weak or anything but aren't you getting tired of carrying stuff?" X tries to free himself for the eleventh time only to fail. “I have legs too so why won't you let me use them?!"

 

"You're legs aren't fast enough to evade any hunter who despises you." Vile drones on with a hint of boredom, pushing a hunter off the window on purpose for getting in his way. "This leads you to battle and since you're a wimp in nature, you will naturally end up looking like crap."

 

"That didn't happened yet!" X yelled in protest, flinging his arms around for anyone to help him which was futile since they were uneasy with his companion. "How sure are you that everyone hates  _moi_ ?"

 

"Even a fool can see that. I'll shoot a cat to prove it." Vile looks around and spots a tiger-based reploid nearby. "Hmm let's change that. Make it a tiger."

 

"I yield! I yield!" X pleaded, putting his hands together like he was going to pray. "Please don't hurt Neon Tiger."

 

"Oh come on. Cat's have nine lives...." Vile aims his shoulder cannon on his prey's head. “There’s no difference if I'm gonna take one."

 

"Vava~" X whines, beating Vile's back with his hands (Vile doesn't notice since it isn't really painful)."You have other things to do remember? Like-like..." X looked around and heard the conversation of two fan girls. "Zero!"

 

"Zero..." Vile asked with surprise, shooting the floor near Neon Tiger. "Why bring him to the topic?"

 

"I was wondering if you two were getting along." X smiled, joyful that he was able to persuade the trigger-happy reploid to another direction. "Sigma seems to like Zero very much. Why is that?"

 

"Beats me." Vile said unconsciously. Reaching the other end of one of the hallways, the purple hunter decides to kick the metal door open, revealing a white-haired grumpy-looking reploid scientist.

 

"Dr. Doppler!" X greeted chirpily until he was dropped head first onto the ground. "Vava! That hurts!!"

 

"Suits you right."

 

"You meanie!"

 

"Now now." Doppler said calmly, holding his hand out to X. "Stop acting immature you two. X, get on the table for your check-up."

 

"Where's Mac?" X wondered, grabbing the scientist's hand for support. "I promised a game of chess with him so..."

 

"Don't worry. I just sent him to do some errands that's all." Dr. Doppler connects some wires on X's skin. "X, I'm going to start some scans. Tell me if it starts to hurt alright?"

 

"Why does X frequently undergo these annoying scans?" Vile grumbles, leaning on the wall as he observes the mechanism containing his 'friend'. "The scans are even worse than the reploids positive of the maverick virus."

 

"Dr. Cain's orders." Doppler shrugs hopelessly, comparing the recent results to the past results. "No matter how many times I tell the man that X is normal, he would still insist on checking him time and time again."

 

"This feels like a sun tan..." X describes to them while staring at the now-red light above him. "I don't want to turn brown yet. Can I get out?"

 

"Alright but close your eyes." Doppler requested, pressing a number of buttons on some machine. "Oh and I suggest you don't mo-"

 

"ACK!"

 

"move. Hm... Third times the charm." Doppler sighed, opening the glass prison where he sees a semi-burnt brunette.

 

"All I learned is that X is a huge masochist." Vile smirked, 'Abnormal tolerance to pain, resistance to elemental attacks, running like a headless chicken, break blocks of cement using just his head and can easily adapt to his surroundings. Yup, that's what they call normal.'

 

"You saying something Vile?" Dr. Doppler asked the hunter, sensing some vital information from the reploid.

 

"Nothing of your concern." Vile once again grabs X by the waist, holding him over his left shoulder and walks away.

 

"The world's hope..." Dr. Doppler touched his white pointy beard. "Unreasonable hypothesis you have there, Cain."


	8. Final Check-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Light is pretty good in keeping X as **human** as possible.

\------------------------ Research facility------------------------------

 

"Next is the whack job." Vile stated, glaring grimly at any hunter near the vicinity. "Making reploids other psycho scientists can't analyze. Just what we need in the HQ." 

"Stop criticizing him." X defended, silently apologizing the victims of the 'Vile'. "Doctor Gate is, aside from father, one of the greatest reploid engineers I've ever seen here."

 

"I'm touched." A tall male reploid with sharp purple eyes and a white lab coat said, "At least someone recognizes my ability."

 

"D-Doctor Gate! You're here!" X stutters, a blush forming it's way on his face. "W-Why didn't we notice you?"

"Idiot. Only you didn't see him coming, don't include me in your excuse." Vile insults X, at the same time watching a tall monochrome reploid beside the scientist. "Who's the big guy?"

"Introduce yourself to him." Gate ordered to his creation as he sat down and opened a machine. "X, come here so I can start the scan."

 

"I am called as... High Max." The reploid responded with a monotone voice, staring at X connecting some wires onto himself. "Data-wise, X surpasses average human capabilities, however, he is mostly organic in nature.....What is the purpose of such tests towards him sir?"

"Orders by a certain scientist." Dr. Gate muttered, checking the results popping out of the computer screen. "All green. As always..."

"That was fast." X applauded, sitting at the metal table with some wires on his vital points. "It took Dr. Doppler a long while to get the results father needs."

"You comparing me with the old man? Fu fu fu. That's hilarious." Gate chuckled darkly, handing a paper to X.

"Is that my schematics sir?" High Max asked, seeing how X frown at the picture.

'I see dozens of minor flaws in the system that if it were ever corrected, no one would be able to stop him…’ X thought as he pulls out a pencil immediately, a common habit he obtain with Dr. Cain. 'Though, only experts could tell where its weakness is. I'll give him some hints.'

 

"Walls....You want to give him the ability to summon out walls?" Gate questioned with an eyebrow raise. "And a watch...”

 

"The watch represents his need of speed. I've noticed that some-no most of his attacks are time consuming, giving his opponent an advantage to strike him at his weakest area." X said stubbornly, looking at his drawing where a robot is between two lines. "And if his moves really need some preparation time, I suggest creating some sort of defense. I would like to call them as two rectangular shields, not **walls**."

"Good thing X knows how to talk simple” Vile said knowingly, watching the two engineers talk about High Max's flaws. "Or you would think he's insulting you."

"....." High Max looked away, refusing to believe that the purple hunter is right since he himself doesn't understand most of the conversation taking place between his creators: Dr. Gate and another scientist, Dr. Isoc. ‘What right do I have to understand a conversation between scientists?’

"I will take that into consideration." The scientist said in a thinking voice, analyzing some other scribbles the brunette has written on the paper. "Go and see Douglas. He wants you to try out some machine he invented..."

"What kind of machine?" X thought out loud, watching if he could see the change of expression on his friend Vile.

 

"Ride armor." Gate told them, checking his computer for several details in the paper (X only wrote HTML and database links on the paper). "Oh and he also says not to invite Vile."

"Bullshit! I'm coming in there whether he wants it or not." Vile storms out of the room, leaving the three in silence.

"You shouldn't have said that...." X reprimanded softly, looking outside the glass window on the right of the room. "Vava has feelings too, you know?"

"As far as I can remember, you have been clinging on that imperfect, violent hunter." Gate said nonchalantly, "And still, I am amazed to see you standing."

"I am not clingy... And Vava isn't that bad." X shot up and walked towards the exit. "He's just misunderstood... Somewhat like you."

 

When the door closed, the black reploid decided to take this opportunity to speak with his creator.

 

"Will you talk to Dr. Isoc about this sir?"

"Yes....But some facts will not be mentioned to him. Remember. He has an obvious hatred towards X." Dr. Gate said, relaxing on his chair. "How peculiar, hating the boy just by seeing his face. A shame really. X is more tolerable than most organic and ‘rational’ entities."


	9. Prototypes Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X meets Axl.

\---------------------------------------Receptionist desk-------------------------------------------------

 

"Excuse me miss?" X called out, walking around like a clueless visitor on the area. "Can you tell me where mechanic Douglas is?"

"In the garage. Just take the elevator and head for Ground Floor." The female receptionist answered sweetly, blushing at the male dressed reploid who she thinks is a new trainee.

"Thank you~" X happily thanked, hurrying towards the elevator. As he pressed the elevator button, X noticed a teenager with green eyes, spiky auburn hair, wearing black themed armor and is currently playing with twin guns out of boredom. The most prominent feature on the gunman is his X-shaped scar on his face.

 

"You're going in the elevator too, right?" The spiky-haired teen asked, "I'm Axl. Nice to meet ya."

"I'm X and I was wondering.." X started, looking at the gun closely. "What kind of arsenal is that? I haven't seen anything like that before. Can you tell me what it is?"

"Wow! Easy there." Axl said with a pleased voice. "These babies here are called the Axl bullet. I was told by Red that he found it beside me while I was asleep, pretty cool huh?"

"Uh-huh." X nodded eagerly, a twinge of envy sprouted in his mind when he remembered his own past; The child inside a capsule wearing nothing. According to Dr. Cain, he was lying on design plans for other robot design. _Bloody brilliant Dr. Light._

"Yeah. Everyone says that..." Axl mutters darkly, suddenly his mood brightens as an idea came popping out of his head involving his new friend. "Want to spar?"

"Sure...” X grinned, "but only for a couple of minutes-"

 

"Let's go!" Before X was able to finish his last syllable, Axl dragged X inside the opening elevator, closing it quickly to travel towards the training grounds.

"Axl!" X yelped, slammed inside the elevator while Axl handle the controllers. Axl didn't mind his fellow occupant, pressing several buttons with a cheerful smile plastered on his face, he screamed encouragingly. "GO ELEVATOR! GO! WE CAN'T WASTE ANYMORE TIME! HURRY!!"

'He doesn't know who I am.’ X thought, watching the elevator number rise up. 'If that's the case, I'll play along'

 

‘Show me what you got, Axl.’ X smirked.


	10. Which one is better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendly battle between two protagonists.

\-------------------------------------------Training ground-----------------------------------------------------

 

"You geared, blue bomber?" Axl taunted, watching his new friend come out with a plain plasma gun. "The rules are simple; all we need to do is hit each other."

"I'm ready." X replied, wearing blue tights and basic armor, you could really consider him as one of the fans of the legendary hero Rockman. "The one who hits the other five times is the winner okay?"

 

"No hard feeling too." Axl said lastly.

 

At the start of the buzzer, Axl immediately starts sending out rapid shots to X's direction. X was able to dodge most of it but one was able to hit him, letting him get thrown back all the way to the wall. Anxious to see if he overdid it, Axl was about to run towards the area and stop the fight until he saw a figure leap straight at his direction using the wall and shot two consecutive shots at him. Since Axl wasn't suspecting that, he received all the blasts.

 

"2-1 for me." X stated calmly, standing like a professional. "Lesson number one: Don't underestimate nor overestimate your foes."

"I'll keep that in mind thank you." Axl commented with a serious tint on his eyes. 'It's on.'

"!" X saw dozens of shots flying towards his direction and was quick enough to dash out of it's way. Except, he didn't realize that the black reploid would block his path, sending out one stunning charge shot square to the chest.

" **3-2 for Axl.** " The monitor said in a monotone voice. The fighters doesn't notice this, both were focused mainly at each other. Even as X feels the side effect of the shot, X dashed randomly to avoid getting hit. Regaining his gun-holding arm sense, X skillfully twists a hundred eighty degrees right, midway the turn X shoots a charge shot at his chaser and continued to run.

" **4-3 for X.** "

 

"What unit are you in?" Axl asked, enjoying the challenge he's in. "Ah who cares about the unit! Just state your rank instead. You're too good to be a C-class hunter that's for sure."

"If you win, I'll tell you." X promised, ducking down just in time before jets of blue light hit him. X shouted in surprise. "How did you do that?!"

"I call it the splash laser!" Axl summons out a huge metal shield with a green center, absorbing all the incoming shots. "And that's not all I can do."

‘Where did he-Wait a second.’ X thought, recalling the seminar two days ago. ‘Is he the prototype of the recent **new generation reploids?** ’


	11. Important Greeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X pops the bubble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Axl will remember that.

'This is bad.' X looked around, wondering if anything will help his situation. 'There's nothing I can use against him except this gun, my body and wits. Great thinking X.'

"I'm not going easy on you then! Here I come." Axl cheered, shooting out boomerang-shaped slices, one of it hitting X's shoulders. Changing the cartridge quickly, Axl sends out missiles next.

 

" **4-4 for Axl.** "

 

'Not good!' X dashed away, holding his right shoulder which got smitten by one of the recent shots (Called the Wind Cutter). 'Why are the missiles following me?! Don't tell me they-'

"Those are high-tech homing missiles by the way." Then Axl was kind enough to send some more.

“Bolts!” X cursed, dashing incredibly faster than usual, allowing a couple of missiles to smash into the unintended. With the remaining missiles, X used the fallen debris from the wall to take the hit for him. ‘Good ol’ trusty debris.’

 

'I wonder if that had him...' Axl wondered, lowering his defenses a bit.

 

"Look right behind you." Someone whispered causing Axl to turn towards that direction. Twenty feet from his position, Axl was startled to see X standing there, pointing out a fully charged shot.

"Thanks! Nearly had me!" Axl laughed, jumping high enough to evade the charge and countered most of the shots with his own.

'Why didn't I expect him to jump... More importantly, why did I warn him? What to do?' X distanced himself from the gunman who was releasing a sort of metal saucer blade-thingy from his gun. 'And how the Light did that gun release something larger than itself?'

"Can you stop thinking out loud?" Axl asked, shooting continuously at the blue target. "Oh and while you're at it. Stop moving as well."

"Ha ha. Very funny." X said in a sarcastic voice, running about the area in circles while he thinks of a plan. 'Darn. This spar is starting to feel like the ones I have with Vava except my gun is already at its limit.. Wait, that's it!'

 

"En garde!" X said daringly as he dropped his gun and began to run forward to the gunslinger. Seeing the upcoming shots, the runner pulls out a hilt attached to his belt, activating a neon blue saber.

'A beam saber?' Axl's eyes widened, amazed by the speed his opponent have in dashing and swinging the beam saber professionally to deflect his attacks. With a sudden burst of speed, X was in front of Axl, kicking the gun off his hand and pointing a sword few inches to the throat.

'Like Vava’s training....' X thought. Looking directly at Axl, X turned his saber off and hid it.

"Eh?" Axl sweat dropped, seeing his opponent avoid the opportunity for success. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" X asked, giggling innocently because of Axl's dumbstruck expression. "I yield. My name is X Cain, Sigma's younger brother."

"Ah... Okay...." Axl picked his gun from the ground and did a small stun shot on his friend. After processing the information, Axl looked straight at X's emerald eyes with his mouth ready to drop to the floor. X understood this as a warning sign and dash back, all the way to the elevator.

 

 

"WHAT?!"

 

Maximum time X took was two seconds.

 

**"Axl wins."**


	12. Hobbies and Duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X doesn’t get the point of his friend’s bad behavior.

\---------------------------------------Ground Floor--------------------------------------------------

 

"I hope this amount would cover all the damage my friend caused here. Deeply sorry Douglas." X bowed a perfect ninety degrees in front of a fuming mechanic. Vile, didn't want to stick around, so he waited outside patiently for the blue one to finish his negotiation.

 

"X, you can't cover him forever." Douglas complains, "He's done this for the last 344 days, even before I came here as a replacement for the last mechanic."

 

"But you also know that your machines have improved a lot because of Vava." X persisted, checking once in a while at the door for a man's shadow. "You can't possibly blame him for trying the prototypes out. It's his hobby!"

 

"If this is his hobby then I presume that there would be a ride armor in his room." Douglas whispered, confirming his suspicions when X did not comment. "That is plain _dangerous_. If the ride armor isn't well-maintained, it could malfunction or explode-!"

 

"Vava knows how." The blue bomber looked down, imagining the number of rantings he'll get because of his immoral actions. "I know. I taught him the basics and he caught up through research...."

 

"X.." Douglas placed his right hand on his face, weariness shown on his face. “You taught him because he asked for it yes?"

 

X nodded, looking up at Douglas with huge innocent eyes. Douglas knew he should've never looked directly at the X especially when it was a tense situation. If the mechanic didn't know any better, he'd mistaken the male to be pouting at him for forgiveness. And X's slim physique wasn't helping his resolve to nag until kingdoms come. Seriously, what was Dr. Light thinking? Leaving his genius son secluded from the world for more than twenty years just to reach the future and help the creation of reploids. Why couldn't he have built a AI instead as a replacement? And let’s not forget the boy’s innocent nature at heart.

 

"Douglas?" X continues to stare at him with his famous green eyes. Douglas knew it was about time he surrenders from the full force of the pout, and sighs hopelessly.

 

"Fine. You win. I won't tell the commander." Douglas said in a defeated manner, watching the brunet smile cheerfully. Douglas didn’t know if he was hallucinating but he saw some flowers bloom out from X's background as X smiled.

 

"Thank you Douglas-" Before X could finish, the door was busted open by an impatient hunter; Vile.

 

"I had enough waiting." Vile declared darkly, sending invisible daggers to the other resident as he pulled the right wrist of his rival. "X is coming with _me_ now."

 

"Heh?!" X exclaimed as he was being pulled forcefully outside the room by the purple reploid. "Vava! What's wrong with you?!"

 

"..." As Douglas was left alone once again in his chamber, he pondered whether he would see the day X join the Maverick Hunters. That is, if his strict brother and father will allow him to. 'What a pain.'


	13. Contemplation in the Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X and Vile in the elevator.

\---------------------------------------Elevator--------------------------------------------------

 

"What the blazing bolts made you think that you could drag me off in a middle of a conversation with a person who could give you two whole weeks of detainment?!" X fumed at the opposite side where a hunter waits patiently for the elevator to reach its destination. "Is it because you're paranoid that I'll believe the load of nuts the reploids gossip about?"

"..." Vile didn't comment. Lowering his helmet and averting his eyes from the furious occupant, Vile knows that within a matter of minutes, X will eventually give up and talk about another topic. A pattern almost always done by the innocent brother of the 17th squad commander: Sigma.

 "Vava..." X exasperated, trying to get the taller one's attention. "Come on! Respond~!"

 

_"Pick someone your own size bully!" A sixteen-year old reploid shouted as he stood in front of a fallen hunter with a plasma gun charged and ready to fire at the attacker._

 

Vile wasn't exactly sure himself why as well as how he met up and became instant rivals with the intellectual brunet. It was like any ordinary day inside the training ground where he met a young feminine trainee carrying a whole load of spunk, challenging him, the _great Vile_ to a duel. Unexpectedly, an hour had already passed in the training room and the shrimp was still standing like a charged toy. What's more is that he too was as geared up as the challenger in front of him. However, he did noticed a tinge of worry in the shorter ones eyes as it glance at the time. So like any battle craving hunter, Vile 'accidentally' destroys the clock while shooting at the blue trainee. Another hour passed and still, Vile hadn't felt any adrenaline drop down but for the trainee, it seems it had reached its exhaustion point.

 

"Hmm?" Not moving, Vile looks at the direction of X as he continuous to linger in his past.

 

_"You sure put up a fight, but it's not enough to defeat me, brat." Walking haughtily towards the panting reploid ready to fall, the purple hunter knew this was the little one's end._

" _I..." Still trembling with exhaustion, neon green eyes faced its predator with determination. "I'm... Not done yet!"_

 

Usually, Vile wouldn't care if his enemies were to collapse in front of him, but this was a different case. The trainee didn't simply fall because of the hits he made; it was because of an electric shock that shut the trainee cold. Vile knew that shock almost anywhere, it was clearly for restraint. So whoever was the creator of this reploid was one hell of a conservationist to keep his reploid as _average_ as the others. That attitude annoyed Vile to no end therefore he decided to help the pathetic creature back to its resting place. What he didn't expect to find out is that the reploid he was sparring with was a male.

Worse is that the male was also the adopted son of one of the well-known co-founders of the HQ: Dr. Cain...

 

He is also human _but Vile calls bullshit on that_.

 

**That can’t be right...**

 

Vile is sure of this.


	14. Strange Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vile thinks X places his friends onto the pedestal. Not that he minds, but why does Zero have to be a part of it?

"Did you hear anything from Zero these past few months?" X questioned with his head bowed, looking for anything interesting to watch for the short trip (like a black ant.) Vile didn't answer, but turned to face X. X stutters, embarrassed. "Y-You don't need to answer this you know? But... Dr. Cain wanted me to personally check on Zero's progress by talking to him and I know that he wouldn't lie to me but there could be a slight percentage he would so-"

"X. He's a... That is..... No." Vile shrugged his head, denying everything his CPU has to offer him at the time. 'There's a ninety percent chance X won't believe whatever shit I tell him about that long-haired reploid because seriously speaking... **Zero is a plain emotionless dick**. And don’t get me started in the battlefield where he follows all those pathetic rules and gets all the fun for himself.'

"What about Zero, Vava?" X blinked obliviously, curious as to why his friend won't respond to him directly. "Did you get into a disagreement with Zero or something? Maybe that's why you wouldn't take me to the HQ."

'Not like that would stop Zero...' X drops his head as he let out a sigh. ['Always visiting my university in the wee hours.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312057) It's like Zero doesn't have any work.'

"What made you say that?" Vile asked, sarcasm heard as clear as night and day as he checked out once more the buttons he pressed, Vile knew danger was up ahead when another lone yellow light emerged from the elevator buttons. 'It's bad enough I get badgered by this blue pacifist. Now, I'll have to handle this low quality elevator giving away free rides on the upper floor.'

 

"Though, I got to admit." X smiled to himself, not caring if anyone was listening to him anymore. "The scenery you led me to were great tourist spots for the town. I already advised the council about it and amazingly, all of them agreed."

'And Vava's not listening to a thing I said.' Crossing his arms together, X looked up at the ceiling with a thinking face on. "Hey Vava. Can you take me to the cake shop and buy me everything I desire to eat on my birthday?"

"Hn." Vile answered back, not hearing everything X said. 'One more minute before I see the bastard who pressed the button.'

"I can't hear you~" X grinned mischievously, a recorder at his right hand. "Can you reassure me Vava?"

"Yeah-yeah. I'll take you to that ginger bread house down on the thirteenth street of Metropolis Avenue so pipe down." Vile said in a 'reassuring'/irritated manner. Few seconds passed until the purple reploid realized his mistake when he heard the click of the recorder. "What the hell did I just say?!"

 

"You can't take back your word anymore. You promised." X stuck his tongue out as an added insult.

"Why you little-!" Vile ran towards X with an aura of instant doom, raising his hands high enough to strangle the young adult.

"Yikes!" X dodged, hastily going close to the exit/entrance of the elevator. 'Blast it! I don't have any room to hide on.'

"Nowhere to hide your sorry ass huh, X?" Vile questioned, moving towards cornered X. "I give you two options: The recorder or the hospital."

"Aren't you generous today? But can you clarify to me why my second choice involves the hospital." X asked with no intention in mind except to buy himself some more time for an ally (more likely a poor bystander) to enter the elevator few seconds from now.

 

"Your neck. My hands. Strangulation." Vile was honestly pissed since he knew X was stalling the inevitable. “I’m not falling for that trick again you-!”

“Guess what?” X slid underneath the man’s legs, reaching the other end of the room. “You did.”

“You little fucker.” Vile breathed out, but X could honestly swear he could see a thin smile under that helmet.

“Sometimes I wonder how you really feel about me, Vava.” X laughed, watching the one he’s referring to lean on the other side of the elevator. “It scares me sometimes...

 

'I don’t know why…'


	15. Axl is back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vile doesn’t like protagonists. They... annoy him.
> 
> X is really good in situation control and Axl has no idea what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vile is secretly X’s self-proclaimed bodyguard even when Zero would disagree.

“Someone’s entering.” Vile stated, maintaining an unnatural aura around him. (X can’t determine whether it’s awe-inspiring or eerie.)

 

***DING!***

 

"There you are, X!" The newcomer greeted, vibrant green eyes staring directly at his listener. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"..." X blinked, entering the elevator was the reploid he didn't want to meet on this time, especially when he's with Vava. "Axl?"

"Glad you remembered." Axl grinned, walking inside to reach his newly-made friend. "We have some unfinished business- Vile?!"

"You know this brat, X?" Vile questioned, obviously pissed on how the boy treats his rival as well as how he was the cause of the elevator jam.

"Shouldn't you be inside your detainment cell?" Axl talked back, gripping his gun's triggers for a fight.

"Coming from a B-class hunter who doesn't even know his superiors, sure." Vile sneered, also getting ready for a fight.

 

"Guys, no fighting in the elevator please!" X pleaded, stepping in front of the two reploids with his arms raised at both of them. "Axl, put your guns down and press the floor number you're going to already. As for you Vava, stop tempting Axl to shoot a hole on your face."

"Tsk." Vile looked away, resting once more to one of the elevator's corner. X then tensely stared at Axl, making the younger reploid feel uncomfortable.

"Okay, okay. I'll do it! Just stop acting that way okay? Sheesh." But even as Axl admitted his defeat, X continued to watch him press another floor level to the control panel.

"..." Once X closed his eyes, Axl felt a wave of relief. Never did the black reploid feel that the silence inside the elevator can be that heart-warming. Even the A-class hunter noticed this too. Moving his head by a millimeter, Vile wondered whether the blue one has finally calmed down after the sudden outburst.

 

"So.." Vile started, hoping his guesswork is correct. "Do you mind explaining to me when you and this rookie meet? Since I'm pretty sure the commander wouldn't like it if he finds out I left you unattended."

"We met in the elevator and had a nice chat." X answered back, his emerald eyes shone right back against ruby red ones. "And I doubt you would get angry if I had a little spar with someone new."

"Guys, I'm still here you know?" Axl asked, his hands fidgeting for his guns as Vile's shoulder cannon point directly at X.

"I certainly don't mind, but if Sigma finds out.. Oh, he would amputate all of your limbs if he sees you end up dead on his doorstep because of this twat!" Vile threatened, unconsciously letting his target system put all its attention at the daring civilian. "Why else did he allow me to teach you how to fight?!"

"I'm grateful for his concerns but what you guys are doing right now will only hinder my development." X's eyes sharpened, still holding his stance up. "If you really want me to obey your orders then why not set yourself as my role model by continuing your detention hours until the time is over. Is that clear?"

"Don't tell me what to do-" But as Vile said that, X's aura went stone cold. "when I know chrome dome will hunt me down if I don't."

 

"Good boy." X chirped, his attitude turning an immediate one hundred eighty degrees. "Oh and Axl. I know you don't have any plans today so would you mind if you lead me to where Zero could possibly be? It won't take long I'm sure."

"Y-Yes sir.." Axl shivered slightly, worried if his new camaraderie can read his thoughts right now. 'I just hope we find Zero senpai first before my superiors.'


	16. X is still a Teacher Figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X and Axl in the elevator. They become friends (somewhat) and Zero enters the scene.

"Take care of Vava for me~" X waved goodbye to the guards as he went back to the elevator.

 

"Why do you call Vile as.. Vava?" Axl asked awkwardly, staring at the brunet entering the elevator for their new adventure.

"Because Vava is his real name. Why do you ask?" X crossed his arm, curious. Axl averts his gaze and watched the elevator open and then close after ten minutes. Trying to make it sound casual, Axl scratches the back of his head unconsciously. “I dunno... It seems you two are pretty close.”

“We are.” X agrees but Axl coughs, adding. “Do you guys share… recharge capsules?”

“Even if it won’t help me as much as it can with a reploid, Vava offers it as-” X realized the reploid innuendo. _It’s also the equivalent to kissing during a sleep over in human standards._ X blushed, realizing his blunder. “I-it’s not what you think! It only happened once and I was tired from all the work. Vava found me and offered so I accepted since that’s what friends do right?!”

 “I know! I know! You don’t need to be so defensive over it.” Axl humored, cracking a smile at how exaggerated X’s movements are. X was even waving his hands at him. “But I got to tell you something...” 

 

“That is?” X turns to face the elevator open, reading the number of occupants in the floor as well as the ranks. [This can be found on a panel for the sake of the MHQ’s human officials. Why are humans xenophobic? X has no idea.] If he didn’t look, X would’ve seen Axl’s smile widen. Axl responds, “Vile is definitely single and bisexual.”

“Oh. I know that-NOT FUNNY!” X pushed the laughing gunslinger to the wall. X hates it when people start the conversation regarding Love. It’s not really his forte _unless they’d like to discuss the hormonal and physical changes within the body then sure_. Axl can’t help but joke some more. “No no! There’s more! Vile considers himself to be Sigma’s right-hand man so I’m pretty sure your brother would approve of your relationship with him.”

“That’s not how relationships work!” X kept pushing his friend, hoping Axl would shut up. “Vava and I are only friends! F.R.I.E.N.D.S!”

“Pft. You don’t need to hesitate. It’s not like you have any other suitors.” Axl rolls his eyes as X stopped and moved away from him. X huffs under his breath, secretly thinking if he does have any admirers.

“I don’t think...I do. I don’t have a lot of friends to go by.” X looks down, suddenly feeling depressed. ‘Why do all of the reploids and humans find me strange? It’s either they think I’m a weirdo or I’m a saint...’

“Aw~! Cheer up buddy! I’m sure you’ll get there.” Axl slings his arm over X’s shoulder, pulling him close. “How about try a dating site or speed dating somewhere across the city?”

 

“I think I found a reason for hating you.” X comments back, “You treat things too lightly. It’s like a game to you, isn’t it? The Maverick Hunters.”

“Maybe you’re right.” Axl isn’t going to deny this. “Maybe I am here because I get to kill Mavericks and have fun... But at least I’m doing something productive instead of watching those punks murder innocent lives. I don’t even get why some of us are retiring-”

 

*Thud!

 

“If your friends and family go maverick on you, what would you do? Would you let them free and watch hundreds of lives disappear or will you shoot them on the head just like the others?” X turned to slam Axl to the wall, surprising the reploid as he held onto Axl’s shoulder and asking that strange question.

“I...” Axl couldn’t. He couldn’t do that. X sighs, letting go of the sullen reploid. “This is the reason why some of you are retiring. They came to a point in their lives where their family and/or friends turned maverick. If you can’t do your job then you’re out… Don’t belittle them.”

“...You sound like those people in the medic.” Axl voiced out. X leans to the side of the elevator, “Yeah… I’m sorry.”

“No. You have a point. I didn’t bother looking into it.” Axl didn’t think the atmosphere would decelerate this fast. It’s almost depressing.

“So… We’re just going to check all of the floors and the occupants?” Axl asked, changing the topic. X nodded, “We’re looking for the Zeroth Unit.”

“Right. Zero. Get it? Because he’s **zero**?” Axl tries to lighten the mood. X covers his mouth, finding himself smiling _much to Axl’s relief_. X warns, “Don’t say that to Zero okay? He doesn’t like puns so much. It’s also not helpful when he’s the only one in the Unit.” 

 

“I know. He might take it seriously.” Axl isn’t going to tell X his long search history about his idol. Zero is one of his reasons why he came here in the first place. A reploid-no-android with the same history as him. Axl just never had the opportunity to meet the guy. [Wrong. Axl just never had the guts to talk to Zero.] 

“Hopefully, my brother gave him work.” X’s voice caused Axl to stare at the exasperated brunet. What the hell is X talking about? Reploids would die just to get a chance and talk with the killing machine. Zero was invincible and calculating. He never hesitates and all those moves are bad ass! X covers his mouth, an expression Axl placed as ‘One of X’s thinking face.’ 

“What are the chances of Zero needing to use the elevator?” X wonders aloud. Axl rolls his eyes at the absurdity. Zero rarely uses the elevator unless he’s holding paperwork or equipment or he’s going to try out some cool weapons in the basement or he has an urgent mission fifty floors from his original location or-

 

*Ding!

 

“X?” A deep familiar voice greeted them as the door opened at the thirteenth floor, calm blue eyes staring directly at the ~~prototypes~~ occupants. X looks up, surprised.

“Zero?” X echoed the sentiment.

 

[Axl should’ve seen this coming, especially if the world wants to prove him wrong.]


	17. The Three Main Protagonists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X is as dense as lead, Axl gains a comrade and Zero feels like he's out of a loop.

“I thought you left…” Zero didn’t sound disappointed. He actually sounded hopeful on something. X wondered what happened in the Command Room.

 

‘Shit. The world is against me!’ Axl thought as the duo stared at each other. ‘Not like I mind but yeah... And how did X know Zero? Why are they staring at each other like they’re... No! It can’t be!!!’

 

“Why would I leave? I came to visit you.” X confessed, observing the reploid’s feature. From the upgraded and customized crimson boots all the way to his infamous golden hair and blue gem (on his helmet), Zero hasn’t changed that much _which is strange when there are a lot of scientists who want to give Zero more weapons of mass destruction_. X shakes his head, trying to get that out of his system. “Is the meeting done now? What did Sigma say?”

“Sigma was discussing our performance in the past month.” Zero answered carefully, looking at the other side of the elevator as he walked inside. Zero has no idea there is a reploid beside him that’s having a mini panic attack. [It’s joy and excitement mixed into a powerful concoction.]

“And?” X decides to file this information in Zero’s **Combat System**. ‘Whoever made Zero really wanted him to be a sufficient murderer...’

“Nothing of use. Sparring with you is more... efficient.” Stationing himself between the two, Zero continues to take notice of his acquaintance only. Zero even leaned on X’s shoulder. “What did you want to talk about earlier?”

 

“Oh.” X looked down, embarrassed to hear his friend mention his childish behavior a while ago. “It’s nothing serious really. I just need to check up on you.”

“Are you sure that’s all?” Zero requested, but it sounded more like an order. “I’ll understand no matter how ridiculous your ideas may be.”

“You’re never going to let that go won’t you? That’s the problem.” X complained, “Sure you’ll appreciate my concern for your behalf and all, but you’ll probably laugh it off in the near future.”

'Is it that bad?’ Zero considered, contemplating if he should still push the brunet for answers. X refuses to stare at him. Zero sighs, moving away and about to do something irrational. ‘I hope this works.’

 

“!” X felt a sudden thug at his helmet, releasing his brown locks from its confinement. Whistling innocently, Zero twirls the stolen helmet like a basketball. X yelled. “Hey!”

”Zero! Give me back my helmet!” X fussed, jumping up over and over against Zero. The helmet was difficult to reach since the teen wasn't wearing his boots. Axl did not expect that, but that still didn’t ruin the image the young maverick hunter has for the skilled swordsman.

"Earn it first." Zero grinned, watching the brunet jump up and down. X’s eyes narrowed, preparing a surprise attack for the experienced warbot.

 

“...Be that way.” X squatted down and keeping his balance, swung his right leg in a sweeping motion. This pushed his opponent's knees to give way and fall yet Zero was able to maintain his stance. However, the swordsman was too preoccupied with his balance that he lowered his arm just enough to lose the blue helmet.

"Definitely earned." X cheered, grabbing his helmet by slapping the arm and having the helmet fall to his side.

“Whatever you say.” Zero was glad the plan worked. X was acting normal again. It was there that he finally realized the other occupant. Zero asked, unaware the reploid is a fan of his. “Who are you?”

 

“...” Axl stared at them with blank eyes, internally screaming his idol talked to him. X placed his helmet back, talking in Axl’s stead. “That is Axl. He’s the prototype of the New Gen Reploids. Remember Lumine? Yeah. Those guys are related.”

“How could I forget ~~that fucker~~?” Zero hates the reploid due to his gut feeling. [It has no basis for now.]

“We’re not made by the same creator! They’re just based… from me.” Axl’s voice dropped into a whisper, realizing he dug his grave even deeper. X tries to steer the conversation back before they enter some dark areas.

 

“Let’s head to my lab and start the check-up shall we?” X smiles, moving a bit to gain Zero’s attention. Zero’s target system is always active, isn’t it? X secretly wonders what threat level he is.

“Your lab is currently being used by a group of interns. I highly suggest we enter my lounge and start the check-up there.” Zero explains and X agrees with the idea to avoid further trouble. But then, Zero wonders why the new B-Rank Hunter dragged X by the arm.

 

“What is it?” X whispered to his short brown-haired comrade. Axl hissed, “You lucky bastard! You didn’t tell me you get to enter Zero’s room!”

“Zero’s room is really dull. My room is way better than his!” X argued and Zero coughed. “I can hear you from here.”

“And it’s true! My room is better than yours! Admit defeat!” X points at Zero triumphantly. Zero chuckled, “It’s true.”

 

“Sorry for interrupting.” Axl starts, watching the sudden change of his idol’s aura. It felt strange but not in a bad way…. All because of X. “But what is Zero to you, X?”

“A patient and friend.” X answers back. Zero adds, “Also my part-time navigator, medic and sparring partner.”

“...” Axl signals X to come towards him again. X consents with the idea, finding it queer how he found himself next to Zero _because X is sure he was beside Axl a minute there_. X asks, whispering even lower. “Yes?”

“Can you help me become friends with Z?” Axl uses his hands to insulate the sound, cupping X’s right ear. X stares at Axl, noting the soft hint of a flush. Oh OH.

 

“Don’t worry.” X turned to hold Axl’s hands with a serious tone. “I will.”

 

"..." Zero doesn't like that face X is making. 'What is he planning again?'


	18. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero cares for X. A lot. For his actions, Axl is between X’s like and hate list.

“...” Axl looks around, feeling queasy. It’s been thirty minutes since X persuaded Zero to become Axl’s mentor as well his short amazing talk with the legendary maverick hunter. A lot of his colleagues tell him Zero here is way different when he is in the field. X erased all his fears and joy by talking to his idol.

 

_“You don’t know?” Zero raised an eyebrow, staring at him as Axl return to his original form. X’s eyes sparkled, “So cool! Axl! You’re my new favorite reploid~!”_

_“Hey! Wasn't I your favorite reploid?” Zero pushed X’s shoulder. “Besides, where did you learn such a skill?”_

_“Heh… That’s the thing.” Axl scratches the back of his head, glowing at the attention. “Even I don’t know where I picked this up. Red found me and well… Here I am!”_

 

“Something wrong?” X asks, staring at his tablet which is connector to one of Zero’s ports. Axl shuffles his feet, sitting properly on Zero’s manager chair. Currently inside Zero’s room, Axl doesn’t know if he should push his luck and poke around or wait for permission and strengthen Zero’s trust towards him.

“Can I..?” Axl fidgets. He really wants to see if X is right…. That Zero’s room is as boring as it seems. Zero answers, closing his eyes. “You may.”

“Yes-! I mean I will.” Axl hops out of his seat, immediately checking the drawers and cabinets. Huh. There is nothing awesome in here. No weapons or books. “Where’s your dirty pile of secrets?”

“Zero’s not the sentimental type. He’s the outgoing guy. More importantly, Zero isn’t allowed to bring weapons in his room, something to do with security protocols and whatnot.” X hums, appreciating the data accumulated by Zero in the past six months. “Perfect. It seems the abnormality is out of your system for good. You don’t need any more check-ups. Isn’t that great?”

“Does that mean you’ll stop visiting?” Zero wondered, resting on a bed supplied _in case X wanted to sleep with him_. *coughSigmagaveineventuallycough!* Axl snickered, pulling out Zero’s PSP console. “Nah. X has to visit or ‘Vava’ is gonna go cranky~”

“Axl!” X placed the tablet down onto the bed, gaining eye contact with the black reploid with worried eyes. X shook his head, doing a cutting notion to his neck. Axl’s eyes widened, realizing the implication of his words. ‘Ah shit. I forgot. Zero and Vile hate each other.’

 

“What about Vava?” Zero asked, deciding to sit up to stare at X. X shivered at the attention, turning to smile at Zero. “We met each other briefly. It’s no big deal.”

“Did he give you any problem?” Zero leans closer to a nervous X. X laughs uneasily, trying to inch away without looking suspicious. X panics, feeling Zero breathe behind his ear. “ ~~Too close! He’s onto me!~~ N-no! Nothing at all. You tell him Axl!”

“Eh?” Axl blinked, watching X bite his lower lip as Zero’s gaze concentrated towards him. Axl answers, “Yeah… I met them in the elevator and we escorted him back to his cell.”

“What were they doing in the elevator?” Zero’s eyes narrowed and X had to push his best friend, staring at Axl and shaking his head vehemently. Axl’s shoulder slumped, “What? It’s what I saw!”

“ _You're not helping Axl!_ ” X hissed and flinched when Zero decided to sit up. Zero slides his arm around X’s waist, pulling X close as he lifts the brunette’s chin. “You have nothing to hide from your **best friend** right, X?”

“A-ah...” X looks up, a bead of sweat fall down from the side of his neck as Zero looked down at him. X internally starts crying in fear, ‘So scary~! Someone save me!’

 

“Wait!” Axl knows he has to do something or X is in deep trouble _. But if Axl were in X’s shoes, Axl would most likely leak._ Maybe Zero’s overprotective or maybe Zero is X’s real mentor but judging from X’s expression, Zero is clearly not X’s love interest, more like a BFF _which Axl is secretly relieved to hear_. “I heard from Mac that X was taking his annual check-ups! Vile probably escorted him there but X decided to find you in the training room and met me instead!”

“Y-yeah! What he said!” X pries Zero’s arm off, squirming away from Zero’s legs. X really hates this position. People always mistake them as something more. ‘[If Sigma was here, he’d be so envious. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589299) I can’t have my brother worrying about his love interest!’

“That explains the shoulder injury. Axl. Get the first aid kit. X. Hold still.” Zero ordered, curling his leg to secure X’s position. X is ready to cry in shame while Axl is secretly screaming on how lucky X is to have the strongest maverick hunter care for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra:
> 
> "..." Axl stared at the duo, watching Zero lean on X's shoulder and slowly dropping down to X's lap.
> 
> [All the while X is reading Zero's reports recorded by fellow medics.]
> 
> "X?" Axl squinted, staring at his idol face-first dropping onto X's lap and X didn't even flinch. Watching Zero emit Zs, X looked up at Axl and inquired, "Yes?"
> 
> "Are you sure you're human?" Axl watched X scrunched his face. X asked as he placed his hand onto Zero's head, combing Zero's hair. "What made you say that?"
> 
> "Well..." Axl couldn't continue his sentence when he sees Zero turn to face X's body. 'He's even holding X's waist partially?!'


	19. Love is a tricky matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axl drops the bomb. X confides his thoughts and Zero remains oblivious to certain aspects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader Airanna was asking for this. Hahaha

_“X. For the past few months, I learned of your intimate interaction with Zero and there is no denying the conclusion.” Sigma started in one of their family picnics. X was eating his croissant while Dr. Cain was drinking his cup of joe. “X. You have an inclination with a reploid and I find it unhealthy for a human to indulge-”_

_“Pfffttt-!” As if the man couldn’t take it much longer, Dr. Cain spat out whatever he had in his mouth towards the poor brunette. X took a deep breath, closing his eyes as his white shirt got tainted with the rich brownish black colored liquid. Sigma furrows his eyebrow, inquiring. “Is something wrong?”_

_“Bwahahaha!” Dr. Cain then proceeds to laugh while X lifts his shirt. X kept silent, tears falling down his eyes at the stinging heat of the coffee. Sigma bowed his head, embarrassed. “I’m sorry for bringing the topic into the table. It was uncalled for.”_

_“No no no! Please continue!” Dr. Cain grinned as X decides to remove his shirt and wear his blue jacket to cover his upper body. Sigma doesn’t understand why he should continue, especially when his ‘familial ties’ were deeply affected with his statement._

_“We were just caught by surprise, that’s all. We never thought you’d bring this topic so soon. We were hoping you’d do your research and try understanding your inner mechanisms.” Dr. Cain comforts his ‘son,’ but X gave his father the squint eye. “Yeah... By **surprise**.”_

_“I don’t follow.” Sigma frowned, being honest with his family. X replied, biting his tart. “Are you really talking about this because you worry for my well-being or for ulterior motives?”_

_“W-what?” Sigma tries to search possible alternatives for his proposed topic of discussion. What other reason he brought it up but for X- Zero? Sigma paused._

_“I see.” Sigma understands now. True. Zero has been working twenty-four seven after he was accepted into the Maverick Hunters but Zero’s interests have redirected itself back to X. Zero may be another reason why he’s giving this lecture as X became the primary factors for Zero’s exponential decrease in his missions ~~aside from the execution of Mavericks~~._

_“I win! You owe me fifty bucks.” Dr. Cain holds his hand out at a disgruntled X. X huffs, placing a pile of green paper towards his father. Sigma face palmed. “This isn’t a time for gambling.”_

_“It is! Now then” Dr. Cain shifted his seat towards Sigma. “Let’s get some things straight. The reason for Zero’s actions is due to X’s passive nature.”_

_“That makes me sound like a mother.” X whacked his father and tried to explain it without sounding even stranger. “Zero visits me because he has no friends yet. For Zero, the Maverick Hunter Headquarters is alien and hostile. You have to make it friendlier. Less threatening.”_

_“It is friendly. We have people at the desks and the weapon testing are all underground.” Sigma argued. X shakes his head while Dr. Cain laughed. “You seem to forget Zero is an android created for warfare. You need everything to be tantamount to zero threat level for the place to be **friendly**.”_

_  
_

_“That’s going to take forever.” Sigma doesn’t even want to talk about the budget the Committee gave him. Dr. Cain looks away, “If you want your star player in the base then you better do that.”_

_“...Fine.” Sigma took a bite on his sandwich, feeling defeated as the two males slapped their hand together as if they planned this. “How long have you waited for me to bring this up?”_

_“When I noticed your scowl as Zero left with X in his arms during the party.  Dr. Cain covered his mouth, snickering. X covers his face in shame, “Can we not talk about this?”_

_“We have to. This is for Sigma’s sake.” Dr. Cain was clearly enjoying this. Dr. Cain coughs, clearing his throat. “Now son. (“???” Sigma felt lost again.) It’s time you come into terms with your feelings.”_

 

“ **You like Zero, don’t you?** ”

 

“Not really...” X confessed, combing Zero’s hair as the blonde laid his head onto X’s lap. Sitting on the bed, X gives a fond smile. “I see him more like a brother and teacher than a crush. Love is a tricky matter. It’s not something I want to go into.”

“But Zero’s really chatty and touchy with you, not his usual silent and aloof attitude *cough* based on what I heard from my friends I mean.” Axl doesn’t want to sound like a stalker but yes. Zero is mysterious that way.

“You wouldn’t like him talking too much. I blame the scientists who manhandled him before me.” X feels through the scalp, hearing Zero mutter as he slept. “Hmmm~ You should start reading if you want to hold a conversation with the guy. Z likes a challenge.”

“Why? Doesn’t Zero find literature boring?” Axl walks towards the bed, sitting at the edge. X laughs, “Because he keeps no books in his room and his browse history is littered with maverick profiles and location description is that right?”

“It sums up his interests.” Axl finished. X traced a circle onto Zero’s cheek, telling the black reploid. “General history is dictated by the victors. It is literature which reflects historical events in various perspectives. Literature also brings people together, retelling memories and inspirations of the past-”

“Okay. Okay. I get it. Sheesh. Are all humans like you?” Axl joked and X turned silent.

 “No...” X didn’t want to say this, but everyone he met had said so. X can’t keep denying this forever. “But I’m sure it’s because they are conditioned differently.”

 

“You should stay.” Zero murmured, surprising the two brunets. X stared Zero, booping the reploid’s head. “I thought you were asleep already?”

“I felt a disturbance.” Zero smirked, opening one eye to stare at his bemused friend. 

“Then get off. You’re obstructing my oxygen pathway.” X pushes Zero’s head off, but it seems Axl wanted to butt in the conversation, literally speaking. Nudging X to fall onto the bed, Axl asked, “Can I stay too? I don’t wanna do rookie research and boring patrols.”

“No.” Both X and Zero said simultaneously. X because he doesn’t plan on staying and Zero because he only met Axl few hours ago. Zero is not going to be Axl’s excuse. Axl holds Zero’s helmet as X sits up by tugging Zero’s hair, “Can I borrow this then?”

 

“ **No.** ” Zero sits up and grabbed his helmet, also hitting X’s head. “Shouldn’t you return to your station?”

“I’ll come with him!” X raised his hand but Zero slapped it down. “No. You are going to rest.”

“But-” X was silenced by his superior. Zero continued, “If you want, we can escort Axl to his area and then we rest.”

“...” X and Zero had a stare down until X gave up. X sighed as Zero stood up from his bed. X hates being the loser. He should have changed Zero’s eyes into a less piercing color.... Like...like? X whined, “I’m telling Sigma!"

“Tell him.” Zero fixed his hair before placing the helmet. “but I’m sure the Commander wouldn’t mind hearing the activities occurring in your university. If I recall from my past visit, there was an event-”

“Okay! I heard enough!” X barked and Zero flashed a victory grin. **X really hates losing, especially to Zero.** While Zero went to check his e-mail, X cursed under his breath. “Smug German model!”

 “Don’t worry X. I got your back.” Axl whispered and X had to be sure Axl learned about this or X wouldn’t be a great brother.

 

“You do know Sigma likes Zero romantically right?” X didn’t think Axl would say this out loud.

“Shit! Of all the people!” Axl didn’t even hide his disdain and X prayed Zero isn’t going to interrogate him later for Axl’s curse to the gods. Axl wipes his face as if he didn’t see this coming. “It had to be chrome dome. I knew Zero’s too good-looking!”

“What about Sigma and my good looks?” Zero spins his seat to face them. X makes a valiant excuse, “Sigma wants to know if long hair would be compatible to his built.”

“...” Axl leans towards X’s ear, whispering. “Is that really the best you have?”

“...heh.” Zero gives X a smile, much to Axl’s amazement. Turning back to his work, Zero responds with a cheerful tone. “I likely doubt it.”

“It worked, didn’t it?” X whispered back and Axl can’t help but think it’s Zero who’s interested in X... That’s impossible. Why would Zero want to like an individual who hates fighting?


	20. Irrational Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigma tries to cut down the amount of protagonists. X is silently crying why he’s the unfortunate soul. [Again.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Sigma's book, X is best shark bait.

“I can’t believe you made me recruit him to my unit.” Zero muttered under his breath, walking side by side with X and Axl as they followed their supreme ~~bald~~ Commander. Their rest only lasted for a couple of hours before the alarm rang and all 17 th and Zeroth unit entered the command center. The briefing was quick and now they’re walking to the exit.

“You won’t regret it Z!” X encourages, looking at Axl to the side and responds. “I swear Axl is a tough cookie.”

“And you’re hungry.” Zero sighs, “Why does Sigma let you enter the battlefield?”

“Something to do with potential I guess.” X whistled at the helicopter, “I wonder who’s the unlucky person that’s gonna ride that.”

“I wanna be the one!” Axl may not be good in human studies, but he understood battle strategies and reploid stats. X stares at him with furrowed eyebrows. _X thinks Axl is reckless bordering suicidal._ Ambushing the gigantic reploid from above was an important and risky role. Whoever was going to do it had to be someone with great aim and a high processing system to-

 

“X. Enter the helicopter.” Sigma finalized. The three ~~protagonists~~ reploids froze from the answer. Chill Penguin even had his beak nearly fall off from the shock, staring at his superior. “Pardon?”

“X is most qualified to jump down and strike the Irregular.” Sigma stated and Axl knew everyone noticed how Zero grabbed onto X’s arm and pull him back instinctively.

“Me?” Even X didn’t expect this outcome and he’s the man of question. Zero requested reconsideration, unsure of his commander’s decision. “Commander. I doubt X is trained for this sort of exercise.”

“Now now Zero. X's buster can paralyze the enemy for a certain time which will be the moment of our attack.” Sigma stares at X with that strange expression again and X swore his brother gave him the look that says ‘I hope you do die out there.’ X holds onto Zero’s hand, accepting the challenge. “Ready to go as you are sir, _at least it_ _’_ _s better than handling a speeding train filled with screaming people_.”

“ **Good.** ” Sigma grinned and it caused both Axl and X to shiver at how creepy that looked.

 

“Speeding train?” Zero looks over towards his comrade. X grimaced, “Something to do with calming my race and whatnot. It’s a horrible memory.”

“Oh wow. Will I do that someday?” Axl has a sweat drop. It seems Sigma likes giving X dangerous missions.

“Sure you will. You’ll regret it though.” X looks at Zero, playfully punching his upper arm. “If I die, tell Dr. Cain I have my will written under my pillow. I updated it.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll catch you if I realize your landing is off. If you do die, I’ll bury you in the softest ground I can find… If that makes you happy?” Zero reassures while scrutinizing Sigma. X nods at Axl, “Wish me luck?”

“Plenty of luck. You definitely need it. ~~But then again, so will we.~~ ” Axl corrects and X laughs uneasily. Walking away from his unit, X steps into the helicopter and prepared for battle. _X is secretly trying to stop his legs from shaking._

 

“You think he has insurance already?” One of the reploids said and Zero shook his head. Chill Penguin huffed, “Retard.”

“Not sure if I envy you or not.”Axl commented as he watched the helicopter fly away, realizing the groups walking towards their places. Axl runs after them, calling out. “Wait for me!”


	21. Ridiculous Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axl can’t believe how irrational these guys are. Axl likes it. Meanwhile, X musters his courage to participate in another suicidal mission.

“ **Arriving at drop point in forty-five seconds.** ”

 

“Ah crispy circuits. This is the day, isn’t it?” X muttered to himself as he walked back and forth in the helicopter. “I’m going to die by falling and trying to stun a huge beeping mechaniloid without an insurance. I knew I forgot something!”

 

“ _ **X, can you hear me?**_ ”

 

“I wish I couldn’t!” X answered back and he heard Sigma laugh. ‘I also wish he got my pacifistic side instead of Dr. Cain’s sadistic tendencies!’

 

“ _ **Good. Fire at will once the target is in range.**_ ”

 

“Roger.” X summons his buster. It’s strange how his body reacts to this armor. It makes him feel almost like an android. The human scientists call him a cyborg that way, explaining a theory where Dr. Light created synthetic limbs for him to survive. ~~Dr. Light just made it really convincing for everyone to see X as a~~ ~~‘~~ ~~human.~~ ~~’~~ X takes a deep breath as the deployment bay opens agonizingly slow. “Okay X. Calm down and get ready… Surely, Zero would catch you… Surely.”

“...” Deciding to look out from his entrance/ **exit** , X could see the glorious Abel City and the rampaging mechaloid. X bit his lower lip. He’s near. X gets ready to drop, regretting in the inside. ‘This is what I get for having the commander as your little-I mean big brother!’

 

* * *

 

“So… what sort of missions do you guys do?” Axl wondered, walking behind Zero. Zero turns to stare at his rookie-student. “Mostly Irregular hunting and patrolling. However, failure to pass your reports would deduct your salary and training time.”

“Don’t forget the side missions!” One of the reploids told Axl, “It’s posted in the bulletin board at the front desk. You’d be surprise on the amount of recon missions we do.”

“Ignore them. Recon missions are the worst.” Zero watched the rookies follow Chill Penguin. “Right Chill Penguin?”

“Yup! The worst! Stupid humans! Using me as a mascot? Can you believe that?!” Chill Penguin complained via the com. One of the hunters in Zero’s team snorted, “What are you talking about? You fit the bill!”

“I will kill you!” Chill Penguin screeched and Axl couldn’t help but laugh alongside Zero. Zero playfully tells him off, “Don’t stay with us for too long or you’re going to lose it.”

“What~?” Axl faintly gasped, “But Zero! It’s too late for me now! I’ve succumb to the dark side.”

“Oh god. We’ve lost another soul.” Zero face palmed as Axl laughed at his joke. Looking up, Zero squints. “Get into position. Here he comes.”

 

“ **AHHHHHHHHH~!** ”

 

“He's attracting attention.” Axl commented, squinting as he watched X fall head first towards their target. Zero readies his buster, watching the target. “He is. X always makes the first timers at ease for some reason.”

“Eh?” Axl blinked. Zero questions him, “Do you notice the reploids on the other side? They’re pretty calm for their first time, even joking with you.”

“Oh my god. Sigma is using his own brother’s inexperience?” Axl’s eyes widened. He knows how most reploids act in this situation, being the self-proclaimed right hand of Reds. These reploids before him acted nothing of that sort. Zero answered, despondent. “Tenth time this month… It’s either the situation is getting worse or Sigma got family issues.”

“I don’t know how to feel anymore!” Even so, Axl has never seen reploids this calm and concentrated before. It’s as if the screaming human above them took all their insecurities away or is this something else?

 

* * *

 

“Tsk! Snap out of it!” X finally gets over his emotions and charged his buster, eyes focused on the center of the target. Absorbing the energy around him for this one shot, X screamed.

 

“ **Ekkkussuu Baasssttaaa!** ”

 

“He named his attack based on his name?” Axl raised an eyebrow and he swore he heard Sigma laugh. That laugh sounded villainous, honestly speaking.

 

" **E-EHHH???!!!** "

 

“ **It did nothing?!** ” X couldn't help but realize how his attack didn't even put a dent/scratch on the reploid, panicking when it faced his direction. “ **SIGMA!!!!** ”

 

“Hmm...” Axl has a sweat drop, "Sigma lied to X, didn't he?"

“Yup. He is decoy remember? Now let’s move!” Zero dashed to where the target is rushing off to while watching his friend shoot another charged shot.

 

“ _ **Good job X. It's confused.**_ ”

 

“Urk!” X winced as he pushed himself to the wall, using his boots to slide-drop(?) down to the ground. Panting and glad he’s alive, X heard Sigma’s order. It’s as if the reploid knew how ineffective his whole stunt was.

 

“ _ **Chill Penguin Company, commence operation!**_ ”

 

“Douche.” X muttered under his breath before standing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra:
> 
> "Hah hahaha! X did what now? Shit. That's hilarious!" Vile wants to hear the news again, finding the scenario funny. "I take it back. Let me see it."
> 
> "B-but you promised" The reploid gets cut off as Vile broke his cuffs, reached forward with his arm and grabbed the reploid's face.
> 
> "Show me the live feed or you lose your life." Vile warned as the warning bell rang. The reploid nodded, fearing for his life.


	22. Hesitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X tackles Zero because Zero doesn't give a nut for his ally's life... X also influenced Axl’s trigger.

“Roger.” Chill Penguin and his company starts rushing towards the fallen and distracted mechaniloid.

“Secure the irregular immediately!” Chill Penguin ordered his men, immediately using his chill breath to freeze the legs while his teammates shot reinforced wires.

“We want it alive?” Axl notes as he and Zero also arrived at the scene, staring down at the dazzled and malfunctioned creature. Zero readies his buster, giving a short explanation. “We need to identify what made it malfunction-”

“Get back!” Zero warned Chill Penguin’s company as the mechaniloid turns its head and moved.

“What the?!” Chill Penguin seems to have forgotten the back-up energy of the target, watching it raise its arms and punch downward to destroy the wires keeping it in place. Breaking free, the mechaniloid starts a rampage. Moving back just in time, Chill Penguin reported via comm. “ _ **Commander! Capturing it alive is going to be difficult. We need someone to destroy its generator before we can retrieve its parts.**_ ”

 

“ _ **It can’t be helped. Zero, do you have a fix on the generator?**_ ”

 

“It’s no good. I can’t get close.” Zero and Axl jumped away from the gigantic arm, shooting the bolts keeping its joints in place. Axl cursed, looking at his pistol. “Should’ve brought the bigger guns!”

“Duck!” Zero grabbed a fistful of Axl’s hair and shoved him down as the mecha shot out laser at them. Zero cursed under his breath, “Who’s brilliant idea was it to keep it alive again?”

 

“ _ **If I remember right, it’s to minimize collateral damage?**_ ”

 

“X. You better not be coming here or I swear to your gods you will regret it.” Zero said via the comm, but Axl can already see X in his peripheral sight. X hesitates for a moment, but continues anyways with his buster out.

“Just focus on the battle Zero.” X doesn’t even want to stare at the disbelief in his friend’s face. ‘What have I signed into?’

“OH NO!” Chill Penguin screamed, catching the trio’s attention as one of the hunters got picked up. Axl stares at the reploid waving his arms around like a ninny. Zero dashed forward into the air, pulling out his beam saber. “This is getting old.”

“Be careful!” X watched the captured reploid wince as the mechaniloid tightened its grip with its prey. It’s as if it knew what they’re aiming for.

 

“Zero! Don’t you dare!” X warned but Zero paid no heed to the teen. He was about to try again, this time towards the generator but X tackled him.

“What the bolts are you doing X?” Zero hissed but X refused to budge, aware how apathetic Zero tends to be towards the others.

“Not unless you assure me you won’t kill the reploid!” X warned, struggling to keep his friend down. ‘Zero wouldn’t care if he injures his fellow colleague, just as long as he gets the job done.’

“Now’s not the time to be a pacifist.” Zero rolled to his back, trying to claw X’s arms without tearing it. X pulls his arm, causing Zero to groan and _also wonder how the hell is X this strong to make it hurt?_

“Axl. Hit the generator!” Zero commanded and Axl agreed with the thought, seeing his two friends on the ground. Trying to get a clear aim, Axl finds it easier to lock on the generator with one of its legs severed.

 

**However…**

 

“What are you waiting for? Hit the generator!” Chill Penguin ordered Axl but the marksman stared at the struggling reploid. It’s the same guy who gave him advise and joked with few weeks back. Axl scrunched his nose, finding another path to shoot. “Give me a sec-!”

“Shoot already!” Chill Penguin yelled at the top of his lungs, but Axl couldn’t do it. Remembering what X told him in the elevator, Axl knew he had to do this but.. but!

 

“You had to talk with X.”

 

“!” Axl’s eyes widened as Sigma landed in front of him, dashing forward to slash the mechaniloid’s generator with his beam saber. The scream of the reploid echoed as Axl watched an arm fall down to the ground. When Sigma landed, the commander turns to stare at Axl. “Axl.”

 

“Y-yes Commander, sir?” Axl knew he blew his chance with that hesitation. _Did he regret it though?_ Sigma walks towards him, “I’ve read your records. Your aiming capabilities are no different than my own and yet you hesitated in hitting the generator.”

“I know.” Axl bowed his head, but he hears the sound of footsteps coming near. It’s Zero. ‘I really blew it, didn’t I?’

“Listen well, Axl. The Maverick Hunters was created to become both the sword and shield for those who cannot protect themselves. I understand you’ve encountered X but (Sigma’s tone turned softer, almost fatigue) we cannot afford hesitation in this line of work. (Sigma turns to see X surrounded by a group of Hunters) Never forget that!”

“Y-yes sir!” Axl salutes and watches Sigma intrude the group, saving(?) a slightly injured X from the pellets of criticism. Zero approaches him and placed his hand onto his shoulder, “He’s always like that. Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Thanks...” Axl offers a smile, but he didn’t feel too relieved on this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra:
> 
> "Uh...?" Axl doesn't know how to voice out his concern, staring at Zero. "Where's X?"  
> "I hope he fails his finals." Zero muttered under his breath before walking away, "Axl. Head over to the training simulation. Training starts now."  
> "...Ok?" Axl watched Zero stormed out of the hallway. Axl turns to one of Zero's colleagues, curious. "How long is this going to last?"  
> "It depends..." The reploid strokes his chin, staring at the distant and pissed reploid. "How long will it take for X to come back here?"  
> "Really?" Axl raised an eyebrow. The reploid nodded, "your teacher's filled with pride. Someone has to give way and that's X."


	23. Impending War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X knew but chose not to say anything.
> 
> Vile doesn’t want to admit it but... X’s thinking process is beyond human and reploid. It’s disturbing and reassuring at the same time. _Crap. That’s a confusing thought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vava cares.

“I heard you flunked the mission.” Vile comments, sitting on the dingy bench with his wrists bound. Vile looks over beyond the metal bars and invisible alarm sensors to see his ‘pesky’ visitor. “Tackling a cold-blooded killer and getting into the head of a rookie… Not bad. I could’ve done worst.”

“This isn’t a competition Vava.” X scoffed, averting his eyes. Vile adjusts his sitting position to partially face his visitor. (Estimated turn is 45 degrees with his toes pointing at the exit.) Vile stated, “You had me fooled. I could’ve sworn we’re trying to ruin Zero’s record for sure.”

“As if I would do that to a friend….” X sighed, running his hands over his hair. Vile watched the teen, noting the human action to explain X’s frustration. “During the operation… I saw Zero’s movements. He… Zero didn’t seem to prioritize his ally’s safety.”

“Thinking about your friend’s reputation in the middle of life and death? As expected from the father of all reploids (“Thanks for being sarcastically honest Vava!” X heaved for the how manieth time. It seems X got into loads of trouble before coming here. _Fun._ ) Didn’t Sigma say that stuck-up is best for solo *coughsuicidalcough* missions?” Vile gave a crooked grin, but he saw X leaning on the wall and holding his elbow. X murmured, “ _The entity that will change the world_...Why did brother say that to Zero?”

 

‘Ah rust. He’s thinking about what Sigma said to us back then. It’s a load of bolts because I’m the one who’ll change the world!’ Vile decided to change the topic, aware how much of a worrywart this scientist tends to be. “Zero isn’t called the Crimson demon for nothing.”

“Crimson demon?” X reiterated, looking up at the prisoner. The thought bubbles about to burst. Just a few more. Vile shrugged, “Well. He has another name but it’s hilarious.”

“Is it as bad as the first?” X queried, staring at him with a curious gaze. There’s more to that look – trust, hope and fear. Vile doesn’t know what emotion he liked between those three, but he finds himself staring at X more than he should because of it.

“Some call him the **God of Destruction**.” Vile emphasized the last words, watching green eyes glow, similar to that of a reploid accepting data. The hunter under probation wasn’t able to analyze further as the light vanished. X tilts his head, lowering his eyebrows. “Do they know he’s a-?”

“Pft! Of course not.” Vile moves his wrists around, hoping to learn how those escape artists did their tricks. “They merely watch him during missions. Any moron can decipher that. Oh and you’re stupid for telling me about **Case Zero**.”

“You’re a friend and you promised you wouldn’t tell. Anyways, I still wonder if there are any relations Zero has between me or Axl, considering the location of our origins. It seems Zero and I are the closest while Axl’s somewhere in the-” X pointed out. Vile rolled his eyes, but no one knew that with his helmet covering his face. “Yeah yeah. Let’s talk about the present. _At least we can do something about that._ ”

 

“Which part?” X looks left and right, amazed on how silent the probation area is. Vile responds, counting the problems. “The increasing maverick incidents, Sigma’s attention to Rapunzel and the rookie, your insurance, monopoly on war weapons, etchetera.”

“Sigma’s watching Axl’s progress... Why?” And it seems X ignored Vile’s petty nickname for Zero which is relieving to hear. For a second there, Vile thought X became part of the Zero fan club during his absence. X mused, “I’m missing something here, ain’t I? This is all related somehow except for my brother’s strange fixation _probably_. The pattern of maverick incidents is in correlation with the increasing turmoil between the two races and weaponry. Does this mean...”

 

‘Damn. There he goes again.’ Vile sighed, crossing his legs and leaning to the wall as he watched the blue cyborg talk to himself. Vile can call X that way right? It’s no surprise how much reploids hate humans nowadays. Unjust court trials, low wages and limited freedom – Vile is glad for being a hunter. It gives him entertainment. _In a certain sense_.

 

“...This may lead to a revolution. It’s only a matter of time before someone takes on the mantle and lead the people.” X finalized, eyes tinted with fear at his conclusion. Vile blinked, “What?”

“Don’t you see a civil war is looming above our heads? I have to speak to the council.” X stands straight and turns but Vile calls out, “Hold your horses! Get your ass back here and think it over will you? If I don’t get your reasoning, what makes you think a lower life being would?”

“...” Vile sees X slumps his shoulders and turn towards him. Emerald eyes filled with unnecessary worry, X starts rambling to keep himself from fidgeting. “Based on the data gathered in the span of five years, most reploid instigated incidents occurred within factories or blue-collared work. These incidents later expanded to the entertainment industry and the military operations. All casualties consists of the reploid’s dissatisfaction towards their owners or buyers who most often than not human. I’m connecting this to the book I’ve read regarding Communism. Though I’m pretty sure the author wasn’t aiming for another race, the scenario fits to a certain extent if I pose the reploids as the working class. Humanity’s oppression towards reploids caused these outbreaks to occur. Considering the fact humanity continues to subjugate reploids, the issue has turned into a ticking bomb. If things are left as is, we will be facing a War between humans and the reploids.”

 

“...That’s nice.” Vile comments and X yelled, angry at how stagnant and wrong the comment was. “This isn’t something to be happy about Vava!”

“You think Sigma can lead an entire race?” Vile asked and X face palmed, “What are you talking about? Of course he can, but not in a long-term sense as he requires-No.”

“What?” Vile yawned, finding the action rather splendid to exercise his freedom to say he’s bored. X thought out loud, “Why did you think of Sigma as the head of the reploid race?”

“Sigma has the charisma.” Vile frowned, realizing what he said as well. “Shit. If Sigma dares give Zero the right-hand man seat, I’m killing them both. I deserve that title… I don’t mind general or assassin too... You get the idea.”

“Vava… Assuming you aren’t the only one thinking that way...” X covers his mouth, “That means majority sees Sigma this way as well.”

 

“Tell it to the council and they’ll terminate him.” Vile agreed with X’s sentiment. Locking a commander from his men spelled disaster. X pinched the bridge of his nose, “what am I going to do?”

“Do whatever you please.” Vile sits back, finally having something to think about. “A rebellion huh? That’s something I wouldn’t imagine. Thanks for the prophesy.”

“Don’t thank me. Let’s hope my observation skills are wrong.” X checks the time in his phone. “My time is up. See you later.”

 

“If **it** does happen, call me.” Vile tells the retreating figure, “Only I have the right to beat your ass, you hear me?!”


	24. X is equal to Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X consults Zero regarding the impending war.
> 
> [Unfortunately for Sigma.... X and Zero are joined at the hip.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since X doesn't have any hunter work and focused more on studies, the guy pretty much has the time to realize all the shenanigans Sigma's pulling over everyone's back.

"You have got to be kidding with me." X was so tempted to flip the table at Zero's blunt response. "What made you think-Why are you so sure I'll join my brother's crazy antics?!"

"Your inclination to familial ties." Zero recalled, watching the brunet pace back and forth in his room. Five days passed since the last time they met and Zero didn't expect X barging in and dumping all this information on his lap. Zero pointed out, "and distrust to your own species to the point of withholding information."

"Not all the time." X argued as Zero turned to his bedside and searched for a cord. Connecting the internet cord to the back of his neck and hidden by his hair, Zero will search and analyze what X has been spouting about. [Like Vile, Zero finds the idea of a rebellion/uprising fascinating and wonders why he doesn’t have wifi in his room.]

"And you seem to forget my origin as Dr. Light's offspring, destined to save and or protect humanity blah blah blah~" X stretched his arms, yawning. Zero rolled his eyes, "This is the problem with titles. It's best you ignore it."

"Helpful advice amnesiac, but that would mean allowing my own children to start a genocide. You know I don't approve of violence." X told Zero off, "Humanity will also be unprepared for possible warfare given how advance reploids are in terms of weaponry. Who's smart idea was it again to have reploids handle all of the major facilities?!"

"The World Council and private companies who trusts their abilities in management to keep reploids in check? You’re also partially to blame with your persuasive rhetoric." Zero muttered the last words under his breath, scanning through the news articles and dissertations analyzing the incidents. "Stop worrying. Humans will always find a way for survival ~~like roaches~~. Besides, they were asking for it."

"Don’t treat the issue lightly. If the uprising comes into fruition, we are looking at an all-out war! It’s bad enough the human population has decreased significantly due to environmental and ideological factors. Now they have to worry whether the other race is after their heads!" X raised his arms, flailing his upper limbs furiously. Zero added, "and depending on the ability of the leader, the war could last for hundreds of years."

"If you're really built for conquest or genocide as prescribed in your programming, you and I both know we have a month before this opportunity ripens. We can worry about the next opportunity later. God. Why does everything have to act like a roller coaster?" X decided to sit on his chair, facing the bed where Zero rested. Zero hypothesized, "What if only you and I know that a full month is needed for a successful uprising?"

 

"..." X paused, turning to stare at his friend. "You give us too much credit. Surely, anyone would see the signs. If they read the newspaper, research the trends and pattern in global events..."

'Typical.' Zero ignores X’s ramble, aware how humble the workaholic is. Zero's seen X's lifestyle. There's no break for this teen, always multi-tasking for the sake of gathering knowledge. Zero hacks into state systems, checking their R&Ds. As soon as Zero copied it, he covered his tracks and returned his focus back to his comrade. X will be his potential alibi in case he does get caught _like last time_. 'Why is it no one suspects X to do no crime? Oh well. I can use it to my advantage.'

"...It's right in our faces. True, starting the rebellion before the set date would throw us off guard but it wouldn't have the desired effect-" X halted, feeling something is wrong but he ignores the warning. _Zero wouldn't, would he?_ X continued, "it would only prolong the war effort and a race against time whether or not humanity can redeem themselves."

"Which explains why you're withholding information. Anyone could take up the position, particularly me." Zero sat up, secretly curious why X consulted with him last. He inferred this when X relayed the opinions of fellow scientists and close associates. Zero confided, "Actually, Sigma is also the first reploid I thought of who could pull the stunt. Damn. Vava and I think alike?"

"Not helpful Z." X does a raspberry sound. Zero joked, "I'm serious. If it were me, I wouldn't bother rallying an army if I couldn't ensure success ~~unless I want complete eradication of human life~~ _._ "

 

"Wait. What was that last part?" X rests his cheek on the palm of his hand, placing his elbow on the armchair. Zero averts his gaze, "Nothing. Hey X. Is there a device or program that gives the ability to manipulate thought? This could also help mobilize an army in the shortest time period."

"Not that I am aware of. Reploid technology is still being explored by various organizations, reporting their findings to Cain Foundation due to patent rights. Though, I wouldn't be surprised the black market found a way to manipulate rational thought." X pursed his lips, "Actually, forced manipulation wouldn't be possible for the first generation reploids. The programming set in them wouldn't make it possible unless the reploids will themselves to get infected. Think of it as an immune system. It makes things look so much easier."

"Make them vulnerable before infection? So we're looking at a virus." Zero stood up and walked over to X’s area, leaning down and typing on his computer. _Not well-documented._ Zero groaned, "which powerful reploid figure has access to research facilities?"

"Why are we disregarding scientists as potential key figures?" X swirled the chair so he can check what Zero’s researching. Connecting his USB, X grumbled when Zero glomped on him. "Wait. Don't tell me. I g-Get your head off me!"

"I transferred it to your USB. Check it out during your spare time, scientist." Zero ignores X’s complaint, sighing. “Should we let Axl research this too?”

“You should. He’s your student!” X pushed Zero’s head. However, Zero wasn’t done yet. Spinning the chair, Zero picked the startled brunet by the waist and sat on his chair. Placing X on his lap, Zero head back to his computer and opened his report documents.

 

“?” X frowned, staring at the screen with Zero’s chin resting on his shoulder. “What are you doing?”

“I forgot to write five reports to be passed one hour from now.” Zero responded, typing the addressee. X pouted, “And how is this my problem?”

“You distracted me.” Zero answered and X retorted, “You shouldn’t have slept then!”

“If I didn’t, I’d think this conversation is all a simulation to test my loyalty towards your brother.” Zero would also _attempt_ murdering X as the brunet ruined his morning. X crossed his arms, “Don’t fret. I already made the protocols in case it _does_ happen.”

“Protocol for the worst case scenario.” Zero can tweak the framework if the war happens earlier. Good. Zero doesn’t trust anyone else making the countermeasure except himself _and X_. “Who’s pseudo-commander?”

“You. Your my best bet in defeating my baby brother.” X didn’t even hesitate, leaning onto Zero’s chest. Zero reads through his colleague’s report, trying to sound disinterested. “Want to grab lunch later?”

“Treat me?” X requested. Zero agreed, “As long as you don’t drag **him** along.”

 

“Yay~!” X cheered _and Zero tries his best not to smile_.


	25. Back to Cannon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or the Day of Sigma, but with Axl as the protagonist…. Oh. So it isn’t Cannon. Uh…
> 
> Zero has his beam saber and X is the victim. Okay. Definitely not Cannon.

“Don’t worry about it.” Red pats his shoulder, watching Axl despair over a mission wasn’t usual. But then, it’s a mission with Commander Sigma so the kid deserves a break.

“I had the chance, Red! And I blew it because of sentimentality!” Axl covers his face, “Maybe I’m not cut out to being a Maverick hunter?”

“O-Wow now! Don’t come into conclusions. You’re one of the best marksman in this joint and I am not going to let you off the hook.” Red sternly told the black reploid. “Besides, there’s a trick to it. All you have to do is separate that part from your usual self and you’ll do fine.”

“Right. Like an assassin?” Axl looks at the ripper reploid. Red gives him a thumbs up, “Yes. Just like an assassin, but we’re the good guys understand?”

“Hehe. Yeah.” Axl stands up, stretching his arms. “I guess I gotta see my new leader now. See ya later Red.”

 

“You too.” Red stands up and both separated ways. It’s been a week since the incident and Axl was tasked by X to research whether there are similar cases of mechaniloid going maverick within the last months. Zero’s decided to hog the training simulation room.

“I wonder if he’s still in there- ack!” Axl thought to himself and accidentally bumped into Vile. The hunters pointed their blasters at the purple reploid who stared at Axl.

“...” Vile didn’t even say a word and went on his way. Axl blinked, unsure what happened in that span of seconds. Axl shakes his head, walking towards the elevator.

 

* * *

 

 

“ **Training sequence concluded.** ”

 

“Three percent...” Zero glared at the screen to his right, staring at his score. X sighs, “Zero. You don’t have to be perfect.”

“But I was so close! One more try!” Zero tries to persuade his friend as Axl enters the room, taking note of X in the command room and Storm Eagle leaning onto the wall with his arms crossed.

“Can we go now?” Storm Eagle asked and Axl asked, “Go where?”

“Hearing about the mecha outbreaks.” Zero doesn’t pay attention to his supposed-student, looking back at X and requesting once more. “Again.”

“No! Just go already! I don’t want Sigma thinking it’s my fault again! He says I’m a bad influence to the work force… As if I meant to do that!” X stated, puffing his cheek at the red reploid’s stubbornness. Axl grinned, “Can I come?”

“Sure. If you can drag Zero with us.” Storm Eagle raised an eyebrow when Axl enters the Command Room and picked X bridal style. Storm Eagle chuckled, “Oh my Light. You have got to be kidding with me?”

 

“Axl?! What is the meaning of this?!” X yelled, trying to get off Axl’s arms. Axl looks at Zero’s direction; the Zeroth unit commander is honestly confused with the turn of events.

“If Zero doesn’t want to go, X is his substitute. Let’s go!” Axl cheered, walking with X in his arms. Storm Eagle followed suit and exited the room.

“Meanie...” X mumbled, pouting. Storm Eagle went close to Axl, inquiring about the plan. “How sure are you that Zero’s coming?”

“I’m not. This is an experiment.” Axl snickered and the two reploids knew their plan work when they heard the door opened behind them. X looks over Axl’s shoulder, calling out. “You gonna come too Z?”

“Success.” Axl did a fist pump with Storm Eagle. If there is one thing Axl likes doing, it’s learning about his friends. Zero and X was the most obvious. Zero clearly has a soft spot for X and would push all matters aside if he hears news about the blue guy. X, on the other hand, is a freaking saint _or god_. Axl worries X will die one day. Like the saying goes, ‘good guys always die young.’

 

“No but! Get back here!” Zero called out and the two began running faster. X looks back at Axl, clutching Axl’s neck. “Why do you like doing this to me?”

“Not my fault you attract psychopaths.” Axl joked and X tugged his hair down painfully. Axl twitched, nearly dropping the teen. “Hey! Don’t abuse the hair!”

“I take it back! I hate you!” X shouted, struggling to get free. “Zero! Save me!”

 

“Run!” Storm Eagle warned Axl and he didn’t even need to be told twice as the swordsman altered his setting.


	26. The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X and Zero aren’t fazed at the slightest. Axl? Pretty worried.

“I don’t even know how and why Sigma learned I’m with you. Did you report me Z?” X asked, walking alongside Zero as the trio entered Abel City East side, Block 16. Axl scanned the surrounding, noting the improper trash disposal within the alleyways.

 

“No. I plan on returning you after I get a perfect grade.” Zero doesn’t even bother lying, watching his friend face palm. Axl looks at them, “Does Zero always kidnap you?”

“He usually invades my personal space and slack off.” X placed a finger on his lips, recalling the past. Zero shrugged, looking up to see their primary location sent by the navigator. “At least I don’t visit in the wee hours _like a certain navy blue tight wearing teenager_. ”

“Shut it Christmas ornament. I’m trying to focus here.” X argued back before checking the coordinates again in his cellphone. “I’ve been here before… And it’s too quiet.”

“Let’s check it out.” Axl responded before preparing a little wall jumping activity. Reaching the top, Axl was able to catch Zero helping X out. “Nifty suit you got there.”

“Thanks.” X smiled back, walking behind Zero as the blonde peered through the doorway. Axl also decided to take a peek with his pistols ready. “Shit!”

 

“Eh?” No one paid attention to X’s confusion as both reploids entered the area. Axl immediately checked if there was any survivors while Zero fiddled with the computer and see any potential leads. X decided to call the police, asking his friends. “Any leads?”

“They’ve been dead for at least a week.” Axl stood up, walking to Zero’s area. Zero responded, “It’s beyond repair. I wouldn’t be able to tell what they obtained.”

“I heard from comm that Sigma’s coming over.” X crossed his arms, staring down at the disabled reploids. “I wonder if we can salvage their memory in time to identify the perpetrator?”

“An insider job, judging on how little resistance the reploids put up.” Zero looks over the crime scene. “This will be a pain to cover up.”

 

“Wait a second. Isn’t that the same time as when we faced that mad mechaniloid?” Axl gasped as his two superiors making eye contact. X broke it, staring back at his fellow brunet. “Glad you remembered.”

“Stop treating me like a kid!” Axl stomped his foot and X tilted his head, “But I’m technically older than you in terms of capsule date.”

“He’s right. X **is** older than all of us.” Zero nodded and X smacked the swordsman. X twitched, “You were awake earlier than me!”

“They’re here!” Axl hears the familiar MHQ sound. It’s like a siren but with a certain ~~frequency~~ jingle to it. Zero walks forward and greets Storm Eagle, using his wings to reach their area the fastest.

 

“Threat assessment?” Storm Eagle inquired as he landed. Zero looked over towards the bodies, commenting in a blank tone. “Middle.”

“Shouldn’t it be high?” Axl has a sweat drop. Zero doesn’t reply back, watching Sigma and other hunters enter the crime scene.

“ _ **Check the other sectors and search through each official! The hacker is among us! Stay vigilant!**_ ” As soon as Chill Penguin entered the area and conversed with an operator looking into the computer systems, the short reploid retreated back out to warn his units. Storm Eagle narrowed his eyes, “How did we not notice?”

“Chill Penguin got the idea.” Zero watched Sigma walking towards them. Before Storm Eagle could ask what Zero meant, Sigma came in between them.

 

“Status report.” Sigma slowly scans the area to see X and Axl standing beside Zero. Zero answered, but decided to make it sound professional. _In short, vague._ “Probably an insider work without any accomplices. Based on the blows directed to the victims, they have incredible combat skills.”

“Does Sigma always ask for Zero’s opinion?” Axl whispered. X whispered back, “Yes and I don’t get it either.”

“Storm Eagle. Check the perimeters for any conclusive evidence.” Sigma told the reploid and promptly walked out when he received word regarding the next Council meeting. Storm Eagle looked at his men, “You heard the Commander! Begin the search!”

 

“Hungry?” X asked both Zero and Axl. Axl found his jaw dropping, “A-aren’t you worried?!”

“I am but there’s no use staying here. We’ll just get in the way.” X explained as he watched more hunters entering the scene. Zero agreed, “Let’s go.”

“Coffee shop?” X suggested and Zero negotiated, “With internet and we have a deal.”

“Deal.” X grinned and Axl can’t believe how casual these two are. The gunsman exclaimed. “How many homicide cases did you two enter?” 

“More than I can count. Let’s go~!” X cheered as he and Zero respectively grabbed onto Axl’s arm, dragging him along with them. Axl struggles from their grip, crying out. “Let me outta here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigma has got to get his bolts together if he wants Zero to notice him.


	27. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigma makes his move.

“Eh?!” Axl woke up from his capsule, sitting up as he heard the alarms go off. Exiting his room with his guns in hand, Red rushed passed him and tossed him the keys to one of the Ride Chasers. “Get going kid! Sector 28-West!”

“Got it!” Axl rushed to the garage and grabbed a distinct red and black bike. In a normal situation, Axl would be forbidden to ride the bike because of his destructive tendency. This time? It’s an emergency. Axl rides onto it and starts the engine.

 

“Wassup?” Axl contacted Zero, rushing pass the opposing cars. Zero responds, irked as the attack was in the early morning. “ _ **Various mechaniloids spotted hovering the highway and beeping Vava escaped!**_ ”

“Which one do we prioritize?” Axl asked, but he’s pretty sure which one the blonde would say.

 

“ _ **The ex-maverick hunter. He’ll know who and where the perpetrator is headed.**_ ”

 

“Our operator?” Axl sets his sights to the main base. He knew he shouldn’t have stayed in the sister bases, especially when X told him something bad might happen.

“ _ **None.**_ _ **Trying to contact and locate Sigma.**_ ” Zero doesn’t sound pleased. Axl reached the site, stepping down as he looked behind him to see a disheveled reploid. Axl joked, “Perks to having short hair.”

“Quiet you.” Zero parked and got off with his saber ready. Walking inside, Axl and Zero felt a wash of deja vu at the amount of disabled reploids.

 

“Vile couldn’t be the perpetrator.” Axl shook his head, “he isn’t the type to ask for help.”

“You got that right-” Zero pressed his hand over to his helmet. “X? I hope you’re not doing whatever I think you’re doing?”

“ _ **Too late. I’m minimizing casualty. Thank me later.**_ ” X said to both reploids. “ _ **When you receive the coordinates, head over here immediately. I’ll meet up with you guys soon.**_ ”

“X. You piece of… work.” Zero covered his face and right on time, they received the message.

 

“ _ **Axl. Zero. We’ve managed to trace the hacker’s location!**_ ”

 

* * *

 

“You think it’s Sigma?” Axl can’t believe Zero and X had the talk without him. Zero rolls his eyes, “Focus on driving.”

“I know, but really?” Axl feels left out with this revelation. Zero explains, “It doesn’t matter now. All I’m asking for is to put your guard up when we see him or Vile.”

 

“What about X?” Axl tries checking for any heat signature in the abandoned base. **None.** Zero contacts the workaholic, “X. Don’t engage with the enemy.”

“ _ **Give me some time to deactivate this and that, won’t you?**_ ” X ignores the order and Zero sighed loud enough for the other to hear. “ _ **Love you too Z~!**_ ”

“How did you find out where to go?” Axl contacts X as well. X humored him, “ _ **tracking device on Sigma obviously, but play ignorant. He has reinforcements and you guys are dead if he pulls it out too soon. I haven’t finished deactivating them.**_ ”

“Love you too.” Zero hit the breaks as they arrived, jumping off his bike and entering the arena.

 

“Can you not?” Axl requested X as he followed his mentor, walking behind him.

 

“ _ **Sorry...**_ ” X sounded sincere. “ _ **I hope we can stop this.**_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X can only do so much yet so little.


	28. Life never goes your Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigma knew X and Zero were onto him. [X and Zero seem to have forgotten to add Axl into the equation.]

“Everything’s active..” Axl commented, “How the hell did we not notice this?”

 

" _ **S-Signal's bad -static-**_ "

 

“A human-led missile base.” Zero frowned, checking the terminal with a dead human slumped on it. Zero pushed the corpse, grimacing. “Great. The screen’s tainted.”

“C-commander Sigma!” Axl took a step back as the door opened to reveal Sigma. Axl decides to play innocent, putting his gun down even when his instincts scream at his stupidity. “HQ told us they were having trouble contacting you.”

 

" _ **Axl** **. Sigma prefers -beeeep- so-Static-**_ "

 

“I had to deactivate my transmitter to maintain cover.” Sigma steps closer and Axl retreats to check the terminal Zero’s scanning. Axl can hear the saber being ignited, feeling electricity go up his spine.

 

“Not that it would matter.”

 

“W-what?” Axl consecutively shot the reploid but it was deflected by Sigma’s saber. Watching Sigma raise his saber towards him, Axl wasn’t able to get out of range before Zero came to his rescue. Deflecting the attack with his own, Zero held onto his saber. “Sigma...”

 

“ _ **I’m**_ _ **only**_ _ **able to deactivate most -beeeeep- missiles except**_ _ **the one -static-**_ ”

 

“Oh?” Sigma didn’t seem fazed, giving enough pressure for Zero to be the first to withdraw and tug Axl away from the Commander.

 

“ _ **I'm** **-Static-** **right now.**_ ”

 

“When did you figure it out?” Sigma seem amused. Zero pointed his beam saber at the bald reploid, ignoring his friend’s recklessness. “Tactical and physical advantage, not many reploids have specs that high. You were also present in every crime scene.”

“I congratulate you on your detective skills Zero. But it was X who forced you to believe in this possibility wasn’t it?” Sigma noticed Zero’s stance turn rigid, but the taller reploid knew he was no match for the reformed maverick. “Never mind. He’ll come around **soon**. What I would like to talk with is Axl.”

 

" _ **W-what's ha-happening there?!**_ "

 

“What about me?” Axl changed the cartridge to something more lethal and pointed it at Sigma, unaware the maverick researched his attacks intently. Sigma commented, “Your abilities is to my interest, having the ability to utilize the power of other reploids.”

“I’m not going to work for you, sick bastard.” Axl muttered under his breath, shooting only for Sigma to lunge at him?!

 

[Neither expected Sigma to go in range of an attack and emerge unscathed.]

 

“!” Instinctively, Zero pushed Axl just in time before he got sliced on the shoulder down to his chest. Receiving damage, Zero staggered and was only able to injure Sigma’s armor before Sigma held him hostage.

“Zero!” Sigma laughed as Axl immediately sprung back to his feet and pointed his guns at the mad reploid.

 

" _ **W-what about -Offline-**_ "

 

“Let him go!” Axl can’t believe his luck _and he should have seen that coming so why didn’t he do anything damn it!_ Sigma taunted, grinning at the reploid. “If you really want to stop me, you’ll have to shoot, destroying Zero in the process!”

‘B-but!’ Axl lowers his pistols, glaring at the reploid. Sigma looks at Zero, disappointed how easily he knocked the guy out. “I expected more from him.”

“You sick fuck. What do you want?” Axl watched Sigma flung Zero to the opposite wall. Zero fell to the ground, sparking.

 

“What every reploid wants!” Sigma answered and Axl finally met a reploid who truly went mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero’s action in protecting Axl is geared from his close attachment with the rookie, moreso X.
> 
> [Zero is a bit overprotective...]


	29. Who is Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X and Sigma discusses what matters.

“Too slow!” Sigma declared as Axl side stepped and shot the reploid on the face. However, it seems Sigma was filled with adrenaline _or he turned off his pain sensors_ and reached for Axl’s neck.

“Urgh!” Axl winced, trying to point his guns at the maverick but Sigma tore an arm to prove his point. “For our future, Axl. I believe it’s time we put Reploid potential to the ultimate test.”

“N-no!” Axl raised his remaining left arm _still holding the gun_ and aimed at Sigma.

“Not so fast Axl.” Sigma must’ve done something as Axl averted his gaze to watch outside, gritting his teeth as he watched the missiles appear from view. “We are one button away from launching every missile stored in this facility. They’re aimed at all the major cities. (‘Damn it.’ Axl can’t believe his luck.) Perhaps it’s time you drop your arms.”

“...” Axl, for the sake of his friends, dropped his gun. Never in Axl’s life has he ever hated someone as cruel as Sigma. Sigma who triggers the switch as soon as X enters Axl’s periphery.

 

“ **Drop him right now Sigma!** ”

 

“X-x...” Axl muttered before entering emergency mode, temporarily shutting down as Sigma’s saber entered his body, close to his core.

The last thing he saw as Sigma dropped him to the ground was X pointing his gun.

 

_S-sorry…._

 

* * *

 

“X...” Sigma shook his head as X pointed his buster at him. “I should have known you’d put a stop to my plans. Unfortunate how you weren’t able to save Abel City.”

‘Dr. Cain!’ X’s eyes widened, but refused to put his gun down. “The mastermind for the death and suffering of countless innocents… (X can feel his hands shaking _but was it due to grief or fear?_ ) do you honestly believe this is the only way for reploids to evolve?!”

“Yes.” Sigma raised his arms, smiling at how helpless X was even when he held a gun. “You invited all of this upon yourself, X. Your discovery led to the introduction of limitless potential and danger! Is this the end of Reploid development? Not at all. It is the beginning. The beginning of my new world!”

‘This plan… The Sigma I know wasn’t built to be selfish nor short-sighted…’ X narrowed his eyes, analyzing Sigma’s erratic behavior. ‘Yes. I should have seen the signs earlier. It matched the responses of those irregulars Zero told me about. Reploids losing control over their thoughts due to a virus.’

‘If I shoot now, he’ll use Axl as a shield.’ X cursed, finding alternative paths.

 

“What will you do now?”

 

‘In spite of all this, Sigma’s philosophy reflected another. Someone I have never met...’ X can see the glint of another man’s madness over his brother. ‘Terrifying and yet familiar?’

‘Why is it familiar?! Never in my life have I seen a life pushed to the brick of insanity yet so determined in their sight on complete victory.’ X searched through his memory but nothing came to mind except for one… ‘But that can’t be! That man… He can’t have…!’

 

“Will you join the cause or go against me?”

 

‘No sign of aggression. Complete faith even when held at gun point.’ X bit his lower lip, unable to decipher Sigma’s true goals. ‘Whoever created this virus... Is a mad genius!’

 

‘ _Or maybe someone who understood what Lightbots stood for and used it to their advantage?’_

 

“What are your plans for humanity?” X looked at his gun before looking over towards his comrades. X asked what truly bothered him, “and why single out one from the rest?”

“What are you talking about? X. You hold the hope Rock Light carried!” Sigma explained, confident his brother would understand him _unlike his father_. “To eradicate this injustice placed on us by Humanity, would you not utilize the teachings your ancestors gave you to guide us to the new world – a **utopia where Reploid and Human coexist**?”

“!!!” X’s eyes widened in disbelief, aware Sigma hit home with those last words. There was no room for doubt that this was his dream when he first woke up…. But Dr. Cain offered him an existence into reality. **That world wasn’t possible.** Not without destroying the system humanity held onto for centuries, not without bloodshed…

 

It was too soon for his… For his family’s dream to be realized. However…

 

If someone offered him a chance - A route ~~giving him more influence than the other~~ that will decrease the amount of suffering?

 

Must I take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember. No one knows X is an android and Sigma isn’t a heartless killer as to kill his own baby brother.
> 
> [X finds it hard to shoot too if Sigma isn't acting like a dick.]


	30. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigma leaves X, hoping he understands what must be done.
> 
> [Two routes... One leads to Megaman Zero and the other Megaman X series... Oh wow. Which one would it be? Stay tune. Literally... o-o I have yet to find out myself.]

“Sigma...” X lowered his buster as he stared down at the ground.

 

**[Check.]**

 

“I...” Being one of the forefathers of the reploid race, X knew what he had to do.

 

_For his children... This can be their chance to obtain equal grounds._

 

“I can’t...” Tears began falling from his eyes.

 

… _But with the Maverick Hunters in shambles, Humanity might lose more than what is expected._

 

“There has to be another way.” X knelt down. He can’t let that happen.

 

_He can’t abandon anyone, no matter how little._

 

“There is no other way X.” Sigma hid his saber, kicking Axl’s unconscious body before looking back at X. “Even the doctor knew this.”

“Before you took his life?” X muttered, but he already warned his surrogate father to hide underground for the worst case scenario. Sigma exhaled, “It was for the greater good.”

“No matter what you do _except turn yourself in_ will be detrimental to humanity. Sigma... You’re infected with a virus.” X’s voice shook. No matter how right Sigma is in explaining the reploid’s predicament, he is infected and has shown erratic behavior. X strengthened his voice to conclude. “I don’t trust you.”

 

_Sigma isn’t himself._

 

“Dubbed as the **Maverick Virus** , general symptoms include hostility towards Humankind and infecting other reploids.” X closed his eyes, thinking how he’s going to fix this. “Mentally and physically strong in addition to having access with other influential reploids, you are the ideal host Sigma. I can’t trust your judgment. Not now...”

‘And Zero has yet to convince me that his creator may have created him to rule the world.’ X kept the latter sentence to himself. No one needs to know what happened in the testing site, listening to Zero talk as his friend try out a company’s latest version of reploid alcohol... X inhales before looking up towards Sigma. He has to keep calm. _Don't show weakness._ “If you are truly my brother, you… You would give Humanity a chance!”

 

“...” Sigma lowered his gaze, “That’s a vague response.”

 

“You never told us you’d start a revolution!” **Us** meant X and Dr. Cain. Though X found out on his own with Zero telling him to trust his survival instinct, X hoped his brother wouldn’t do such a dreadful thing. Sigma crossed his arms, “I thought it was obvious.”

“Then you should’ve consulted us!” X shouted, finding it infuriating how the ex-commander shrink from his outburst. “Now that you’ve done this, there’s no going back! They’re going to terminate you and everyone suspected to be...”

“That’s why I need you by my side so-” Sigma explained but X covered his face. His brother was far gone from reasoning. The tears won’t stop falling. _X can’t save Sigma from the judgment of the council anymore._ “No! You stay quiet and listen to me. Because of your recklessness, you lost your chance in recruiting Zero and majority of the science community.”

 

“Wait. What?” Sigma’s eyes bulged at the thought. X continued, “And you’ve started a long-term prejudice between Reploids and Humans.”

“I knew I was forgetting some sectors...” Sigma mumbled under his breath, ignoring X’s worry. “They’ll come to eventually.”

“You... Whoever made the virus didn’t have desirable social skills.” X can’t deal with this. He hopes the scientist pops out soon and explain why he let out a half-boiled virus in the kettle.

“So will you join me?” Sigma asked again. X hesitated, aware of his disadvantage. “Give me time to think. It's all too sudden."

‘I can’t get damaged now. I have to get Zero and Axl out of here.’ X thought as Sigma turned to the sound of footsteps. Sigma smiled. “Great timing.”

 

“ **I didn’t come because of you. I came on my own accord.”**

 

“Hmm...” Sigma scrutinized the purple reploid covered in black and red liquid. X turns slowly to see Vile leaning on the doorway, probably raising an eyebrow. X can feel a bead of sweat fall down his neck, ‘Enemy or ally?’

“Your so-called Generals are asking for your presence. I’ll take over from here.” Vile must find the whole scenario hilarious. Zero and Axl. Star recruits in their own field, swordsmanship and marksmanship respectively, out of commission.

 

‘Why is Vava here?’ X watched Vile stare back at Sigma. Sigma turns away from the scene. X wondered what sort of agreement these two have behind his back.

 

“Report to me regarding X’s answer when you’re done.” Sigma stated and left to where he once came. When the door closed, X rushed towards Zero’s area and checked his vitals. **Unconscious.** X slung Zero’s arm on his and trudged towards Axl’s position.

“You fucked up big time X.” Vile commented, watching X panting as he reached Axl. “I don’t really care about the rebellion, but you’re free to come with me and criticize Sigma.”

 

“What?” X stared at Vile sharply, holding his two friends close. Vile shrugged, “You heard me, let’s prove Sigma’s wrong. The guy’s clearly over his head about reploid potential and whatnot.”

 

“But Zero...” X looks over towards his unconscious ally. True. He knew Sigma would give him reign on what sort of warfare they’ll do, decreasing casualty and optimizing efficiency... ‘I need someone to take care of this side and it has to be Zero. Can I really entrust Zero with the fate of Humanity? Give Z a couple of years and even he might switch sides unless...’

“You can pretend you got brainwashed. No harm messing around with Zero.” Vile made a shooing motion. “Given your disposition, I’d say the guy would believe I’m holding you captive and beat my ass faster than I can say hemorrhoid.”

“Morbid humor Vava.” X said, distracted as he thought of the pros and cons. Placing Zero down beside Axl, X stands up and turns to Vile.

 

"[ **Let’s go.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982818)"

"[ **I'm sorry.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982626)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
> X's solution set and emotional capability is conflicting with each other - the problem whether to act human and appeal to Sigma's family feelings or machine and state the disadvantage of such haste?
> 
> I'm pretty sure Dr. Light didn't take Psychology. It was Dr. Wily right? o-o


End file.
